


The Christmas Pageant – in Disguise

by XShade_Shinra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Armin Arlert, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra
Summary: Jean crede di poter sfuggire alla famiglia per Natale, ma sottovaluta la madre e una bugia gli si ritorce contro. Sarà Armin ad aiutarlo, fingendo di essere la sua fidanzata durante il pranzo del venticinque dicembre.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Christmas Pageant – in Disguise

**The Christmas Pageant – in Disguise**   


Jean Kirstein non aveva mai amato passare le feste in famiglia. La cucina di sua madre era sublime, nulla da dire in proposito, ma si sentiva soffocare a stare lì, in mezzo al parentado che gli rivolgeva sempre le stesse, solite, trite e ritrite domande. 

“Che media hai a scuola?”.

“Hai già pensato all’università?”.

“Quante insufficienze hai?”.

“Sai che io alla tua età avevo già un lavoro?”.

“ _Ce l’hai la fidanzatina?_ ”.

Basta.

Quell’anno decise che la solfa sarebbe cambiata.

Dopo un’estate passata da eremita a studiare come un pazzo, era riuscito a passare il test d’ammissione all’università di medicina della capitale e dai primi giorni di ottobre era ufficialmente diventato uno studente fuori sede. I genitori erano abbastanza benestanti da potergli pagare l’affitto di un piccolo appartamento a soli dieci minuti di autobus dalla facoltà, e tutto filava per il meglio. In un mese aveva già conosciuto buona parte degli studenti del campus, nel bene o nel male, e aveva trovato diversi amici.

Quasi senza che se ne rendesse conto, arrivò il ventitré dicembre, antivigilia di Natale.

Quell’anno non ci sarebbe stato alcun nuovo terzo grado del tipo:

“Quando ti laurei?”.

“Hai già pensato allo stage?”.

“Quanti esami ti mancano?”.

“Sai che io alla tua età avevo già un lavoro?”.

“ _Ce l’hai la fidanzata?_ ”.

No.

Quell’anno Jean Kirstein era lontano da casa e non sarebbe tornato per le feste. Aveva un asso nella manica che aveva pazientemente aspettato di poter estrarre per vincere il jackpot finale.

Dopo aver finito di fare colazione, prese il telefono e compose il numero della madre, aveva un ghigno soddisfatto in volto e l’espressione determinata. Sì, quell’anno non ci sarebbe stato nessun parente a rendergli in Natale un inferno.

«Jean-bo, figliolo! Come va? Pronte le valige?», rispose la madre con la sua solita voce entusiasta.

«Ciao, mamma. No, in realtà ti chiamo appunto per dirti che non torno a casa per le feste quest’anno. C’è una novità che ti devo dire...».

*

  
Era circa mezzogiorno quando Mikasa Ackerman sentì la suoneria del proprio telefono, “The Great Escape”, a tutto volume. Si alzò con calma dal divano per raggiungere lo smartphone e lesse incredula il nome sullo schermo: non aveva mai ricevuto una telefonata di Jean Kirstein prima di quel momento.

«Pronto?», rispose, mantenendo il suo solito tono basso e composto.

La voce dall’altra parte ci mise qualche secondo prima di parlare: «Ehi, ciao Mikasa… ehm… sono Jean...». Dal tono sembrava giù di morale, oltre che in apprensione.

«Cosa è successo?», chiese subito lei, capendo che quella non era una normale telefonata di cortesia.

«Senti… è… è un’emergenza e ho già chiesto a tutte le mie amiche prima di disturbare proprio te».

«Stai bene?».

Jean sospirò forte. «Sì, sto bene… mi serve un favore e… non so davvero dove sbattere la testa».

Lei rimase silente, attendendo di sapere altro.

«Ho bisogno che tu finga di essere la mia fidanzata a Natale!».

La notizia arrivò come una secchiata d’acqua gelida addosso a Mikasa, la quale perse per un attimo la sua espressione austera, lasciando spazio alla sorpresa.

«Mikasa, che succede?», le domandò suo fratello, ancora sul divano. Lei rispose con un cenno della mano, mentre si riprendeva, come a tranquillizzare Eren che non fosse nulla.

«E lo stai chiedendo proprio a me?», domandò lei al telefono, un po’ a disagio.

Tutti sapevano che Jean aveva avuto una cotta per lei a inizio anno, ma che lei non lo ricambiava; erano rimasti amici, ma quella proposta sembrava un po’ strana.

«Mikasa, giuro che non te lo chiederei se non fossi disperato. Eri l’ultima ragazza sull’elenco, non puoi dirmi di no». Jean sarebbe arrivato anche a supplicarla in ginocchio di non lasciarlo nella cacca: dal sì di Mikasa dipendeva la sua sanità mentale.

«Hai già chiesto anche a Ymir?», domandò lei, immaginandosi la risposta. Nessun essere umano di sesso maschile sano di mente si sarebbe mai fatto invischiare con Ymir in una cosa del genere, a meno che non volesse farsi disconoscere dalla famiglia.

«Quando ho chiamato Krista erano insieme… Mi hanno detto di no entrambe: domani sera tornano a casa… e, anche se fossero state qui, nemmeno Ymir mi avrebbe aiutato», precisò lui.

Mikasa rimase stupita da quella risposta. Dunque era davvero l’ultima spiaggia per Jean, se aveva chiesto perfino a quella cafona della fidanzata di Krista… «Aspetta, raccontami tutto, dal principio», disse lei, zittendo poi le lamentele dal divano a proposito del videogioco messo in pausa solo in nome della loro decennale amicizia.

Jean, a casa propria, si appoggiò con la spalla allo stipite della porta di cucina, guardando le stoviglie della colazione che ancora non erano state lavate; non ne aveva avuto più la forza, dopo la telefonata con la madre.

Ricordava chiaramente l’ultima frase che le aveva detto, pregna di ego e di vittoria: “… quindi, visto che sta male, ho deciso di passare le vacanze qui con la mia fidanzata o starebbe da sola. Mi dispiace, mamma, ma davvero non posso tornare a casa…”; ma ancor più in maniera distinta ricordava la raggelante risposta della madre: “Oh, ma Jean-bo, caro! Io e tuo padre capiamo perfettamente la situazione! Va benissimo, non preoccuparti, figlio mio: veniamo noi da te a Natale, quest’anno!”.

Con un sospiro, Jean lo raccontò a Mikasa: «Penso sia stato il karma. Ho detto a mia madre che ero fidanzato e che volevo passare le feste con la mia ragazza, la quale era sola e stava poco bene… e lei era così contenta per il fidanzamento, che ha deciso di autoinvitarsi da me il venticinque». Aveva sottovalutato l’audacia della madre: farsi due ore di treno per Mitras, nonostante la neve, solo per conoscere la fidanzata del figlio. Sarebbe stata un’eroina agli occhi di tutti, ma per lui era il peggiore dei mostri: il Boss finale di un rogue game, dove non basta la bravura, ma conta soprattutto la pazienza.

«Non le puoi dire di non venire?».

«Mikasa, quando mia madre si mette una cosa in testa, niente e nessuno la può fermare, nemmeno un’apocalisse zombie! Ci ho provato, ma non mi ascoltava nemmeno!», sbottò lui, pinzandosi il ponte del naso con due dita; aveva un mal di testa terribile.

«E non puoi chiamarla domani per dire che ti ha mollato?». A Mikasa sembrava il consiglio migliore, ma… 

«No, che onta... mollato il giorno prima di Natale… E poi a quel punto sarei da solo, senza scuse, e dovrei tornare a casa a Trost… e i miei lo diranno a tutti i parenti… no, no...». Quello era davvero lo scenario peggiore.

Mikasa non vedeva altre soluzioni a quel punto, lei non era una tipa da strategie, lei era più pratica, a differenza di…

«Jean, scusa, ma voglio passare il Natale in famiglia con Eren, a Shiganshina, e partiamo domani», spiegò lei, tornando verso il divano. «Ma posso farti parlare con una persona che può aiutarti con il tuo problema», aggiunse con un caldo sorriso sul volto.

«Davvero? Ok...», esalò Jean, stringendo appena il telefono. «Mi dai il numero?».

«Rimani in linea, ti ci faccio parlare subito». Mikasa schiacciò il tasto del muto, porgendo poi il telefono ad Armin, seduto sulla poltrona lì accanto.

Lui si sistemò meglio gli occhiali e guardò con aria interrogativa il telefono.

«È Jean, ha un problema».

«Jean?», ripeté piano Armin, mentre le guance gli si tingevano appena di rosa.

Eren lo guardò male. «Che vuole faccia da cavallo? Se gli serve una mano per prendersi a pugni mi offro volontario», disse, senza commentare il disagio dell’amico, sapendo che era una causa persa in partenza. Era da quando si erano conosciuti a metà ottobre che l’amico si era preso una sbandata per quel figlio di papà, e da Halloween la situazione era precipitata.

Mikasa sorrise. «Sono certa che insieme saprete trovare una soluzione», lo spronò lei, riattivando il microfono subito prima che Armin prendesse in mano lo smartphone.

«Pronto? Ciao, Jean. Sono Armin...».

***

  
Il venticinque di dicembre arrivò fin troppo in fretta per Jean.

Aveva condiviso la cena della vigilia al diner con Armin, per ripassare il piano e curare gli ultimi particolari, poi, una volta tornato a casa, non era riuscito a prendere sonno se non alle due inoltrate, ma alle sette era già in piedi come una molla a finire di riassettare casa e, soprattutto, a cominciare ad avviare il pranzo.

Sentiva un profondo senso di gratitudine verso di Armin, anche solo per non averlo abbandonato quando più aveva bisogno; il suo amico era sempre stato bravo a organizzare le cose, probabilmente in un’altra vita era uno stratega. Si erano conosciuti a una festa organizzata da Marco, un loro amico in comune, e da allora erano sempre rimasti in buoni rapporti, al punto che a volte uscivano insieme o si erano incontrati per studiare gli esami delle materie in comune del primo semestre.

Armin gli stava simpatico: era piacevole chiacchierare con lui, aveva una mente brillante e molte volte si erano ritrovati a discutere dell’ultimo film o serie tv vista – gli aveva anche prestato la sua collezione in Blu-ray di un anime giapponese su dei titani mangiauomini –, rispettando i reciproci punti di vista, anche se a volte erano in contrapposizione. L’unica nota negativa di Armin era che spesso si accompagnava al fratellastro di Mikasa, un tipo che Jean sopportava a stento solo perché così poteva stare assieme agli altri due.

Sperò davvero che con l’aiuto di quel piccolo nerd il pranzo di Natale non diventasse un incubo come tutti gli anni, ma aveva il terrore che qualcosa andasse storto.

*

  
Erano quasi le undici e mezzo quando il treno proveniente da Trost si fermò alla stazione Centrale di Mitras. Jean, avvolto in un pesante Ulster color granata, era al binario tre, ad aspettare di vedere i propri genitori per poterli aiutare con le varie buste che avevano portato e fare loro strada verso casa.

Mentre attendeva di vedere i due parenti nella folla, gli arrivò un messaggio al cellulare, mandato da Armin. 

“Dimmi che il treno è in ritardo!”.

Jean si tolse un guanto in pile afferrando l’estremità di un dito con i denti e rispose all’amico, maledicendo il touchscreen capacitivo. “No… è appena arrivato. Problemi?”.

“Contrattempo. Prendi almeno cinque minuti”, fu la risposta, seguita da: “Sono mortificato...”.

“Non preoccuparti. Mi stai aiutando tantissimo”.

Appena Jean inviò il messaggio, si sentì chiamare dalla famigliare voce della madre, appellandosi a lui con quel nomignolo che si portava dietro fin da bambino: «Jean-bo!». Il ragazzo sollevò gli occhi nocciola e vide i genitori che venivano verso di lui; la madre scuoteva un braccio ed era raggiante. Era davvero così felice che Jean si fosse fidanzato? Non la capiva davvero…

«Mamma, papà!», rispose lui, mettendo via il telefono, sperando di sentire eventuali altri messaggi di Armin.

I genitori abbracciarono il ragazzo, scambiandosi baci e auguri, felici di rivederlo dopo quasi tre mesi lontano da casa. Mancava molto a entrambi.

Jean notò subito che avevano portato un borsone termico e una bustone in plastica che poteva tranquillamente contenere un cadavere. Tipico di sua madre, ma quasi eccessivo.

«Mamma, hai portato da mangiare per un esercito!», notò Jean, rimettendosi il guanto. Faceva molto freddo: anche quella notte aveva nevicato, regalando alla città un tono fiabesco.

«Ti abbiamo portato i regali di tutti i parenti», spiegò l’uomo, dando una pacca sulla spalla al figlio.

«E abbiamo anche portato un regalo per la tua ragazza!», sorrise la donna.

In quel momento, Jean si sentì il colore venir prosciugato dal viso. «Un regalo? Mamma, non dovevate! Non la conoscete nemmeno! E lei non ha nessun regalo per voi! Ci rimarrà male!», sbuffò infastidito. Possibile che sua madre fosse sempre così impicciona?!

«Suvvia, Jean-bo. Vedrai che lo gradirà! Non ti sei mai messo con nessuno prima d’ora, deve essere una persona importante: raccontaci».

Primo punto che il piano di Armin aveva previsto. “ _Raccontaci_ ”.

«Vi dirò tutto a casa, ora è meglio andare, non vorrei che nevicasse di nuovo», disse spiccio il ragazzo, prendendo i due bagagli dalle spalle dei genitori.

«Ci puoi raccontare lungo strada», sorrise incoraggiante la madre, seguendo il figlio verso il sottopassaggio.

«Ho le labbra cucite», rispose lui.

Armin era stato molto meticoloso nel mettere giù i punti deboli ai quali dovevano essere pronti: “Non dire nulla su di noi se sei da solo, non devono attaccarti se sei in minoranza numerica. Se uno dei due si allontana e l’altro tenta un approccio uno a uno di’ che non hai voglia di ripetere due volte la stessa cosa”, aveva spiegato Armin. “Le domande che si possono fare sono molteplici e si deve dare una versione univoca o avranno dei sospetti. Non lasciare loro nemmeno uno spiraglio, devi essere più abbottonato di una suora, e credo sia un comportamento affine al tuo carattere”. Ricordava bene le parole dell’amico e si sarebbe attenuto al piano. Così decise di sviare l’attenzione dei genitori su altri argomenti: «Che si dice di nuovo a Trost da quando me ne sono andato?». Farli parlare della loro città, dove erano nati e cresciuti, li avrebbe tenuti a bada per un po’.

Casa di Jean era vicina alla fermata dell’autobus, ma, per dare qualche minuto in più ad Armin, decise di scendere tre fermate prima, inventandosi la scusa che quel tratto di strada era particolarmente bello a piedi. Facendo da cicerone, iniziò a raccontare ai genitori la storia di come aveva scoperto quel buonissimo forno proprio lì vicino, e ne approfittò per guardare il cellulare. C’erano tre messaggi, di cui solo uno da Armin. Cercando di non farsi vedere, controllò cosa gli avesse scritto, ma lesse solo un “Missio—”, che venne interrotto dalla madre, la quale tentò di affacciarsi invano oltre la sua spalla: «Jean-bo! Stai sentendo la fidanzatina?».

Il ragazzo sobbalzò e premette il telefono contro il petto. «No, controllavo se...».

«Oh, che carino, Jean-bo! Sei arrossito!», trillò lei, notando la sfumatura rosa scuro delle sue guance.

Jean stava per urlarle contro in mezzo alla strada, ma si placò vedendo che si erano fermati davanti alla libreria.

C’era entrato poche volte, e tutte per comprare i libri di testo universitari dei quali non era possibile avere le dispense o che ci teneva a possedere originali. Nella grande vetrina ornata con neve finta, babbi Natale e stecche di zucchero notò dei libri avvolti in nastrini glitterati, e uno di quei volumi stuzzicò la sua attenzione: era un grande tomo nel quale era raffigurato un uomo con il viso nella penombra, che, seduto davanti a un organo, consultava una mappa nautica.

“Trilogia del Capitano Nemo – J. Verne”.

Jean rimase a guardare quel titolo per qualche secondo, poi rese le buste ai genitori, scusandosi, ed entrò nella libreria, ignorando i sorrisi dei due.

Andò diretto al bancone, chiedendo a un commesso se potesse incartargli quel libro che aveva adocchiato. Sapeva bene cosa fosse: era la nuova edizione deluxe di una trilogia che comprendeva "I figli del capitano Grant", "Ventimila leghe sotto i mari" e "L'isola misteriosa", tutte opere di Verne, lo scrittore preferito da Armin – glielo aveva detto un giorno e gli era rimasto impresso, visto che Verne era francese come lui. Era certo che non avesse questa edizione, essendo uscita da poco, e vedendola non aveva davvero potuto fare a meno di volergliela comprare, non solo perché erano in amicizia, ma anche per ringraziarlo in maniera tangibile di tutto quello che aveva fatto per quel venticinque dicembre, perché, comunque fosse andata, Armin ci stava mettendo tutto se stesso per fare in modo che fosse un successo.

Mentre il commesso gli preparava il pacchetto, ebbe il tempo di controllare il messaggio sul cellulare: “Mission Accomplished!”. Ecco la buona notizia che aspettava.

«Un attimo...», disse Jean, poco prima che il ragazzo mettesse il nastro adesivo. «Ha una penna da prestarmi?».

  
Quando Jean uscì dalla libreria con in mano una busta rossa, il sorriso sul volto dei genitori non era cambiato. «Jean, ti eri dimenticato di comprare il regalo alla tua fidanzata?», chiese il padre, mentre il figlio riprendeva i bagagli di entrambi.

«No, il regalo ce lo siamo scambiati ieri. È solo che...», ci fu un attimo di pausa, poi un piccolo ma caldo sorriso modellò le labbra di Jean, «… appena l’ho visto ho pensato a lei», disse sincero, riprendendo a fare strada ai genitori, i quali sorrisero fra loro, senza aggiungere nulla.

*

  
La famiglia Kirstein impiegò altri dieci minuti a giungere a casa del figlio; salirono le scale fino al portone dell’appartamento, e lì Jean prese un profondo respiro, armeggiando con le chiavi. «Mi raccomando, non mettetela a disagio», disse perentorio ai genitori, mentre varcava la soglia.

Il terzetto venne accolto da un buon odore di arrosto e sugo, unito all’aroma fragrante del pane appena sfornato. Da quando si era trasferito a Mitras, Jean non aveva mai sentito quel luogo come casa, ma solo come un semplice appartamento solitario nel quale rientrava ogni sera e doveva cucinare per sé. Quel giorno, fu completamente diverso entrare lì dentro, avvolto da quegli odori caldi, soprattutto quando sentì un colpo di tosse proveniente dalla cucina, seguito da una voce femminile un po’ roca: «Jean, sei tu?».

«Sì, sono tornato», rispose il ragazzo, fermandosi in mezzo all’ingresso quando vide la chioma bionda del suo amico Armin spuntare dalla cucina.

«Hai fatto presto», disse questi, avvicinandosi ai tre ospiti.

Jean guardò Armin esterrefatto, tanto che non riuscì a chiudere la bocca dallo stupore. Il ragazzo vestiva una corta gonna celeste, che metteva in risalto le sue gambe snelle, riparate dal freddo con delle parigine bianche, e un maglione color panna che accentuava la silhouette di una terza abbondante. Il pomo d’Adamo era coperto da una sciarpetta blu notte, mentre le forme maschili del viso, per natura già aggraziato di suo, erano state ammorbidite dal contouring di un make-up fresco e delicato, che gli aveva snellito la mascella e allargato ancora di più il taglio degli occhi. Dei piccoli orecchini a clip argentati e delle mollette per capelli nere, come la montatura dei suoi occhiali, rendevano il quadretto irresistibile; Armin sembrava proprio una ragazzina, ed era carina da matti!

Jean si sentì la gola secca a quella visione; per quanto fosse preparato, non si aspettava un risultato del genere.

«Oh...», fece la signora Kirstein. «Lei è...».

Jean si riscosse nel sentire la voce della madre. Raggiunse Armin e si mise accanto a lui, con una mano posata sulla sua spalla. «Mamma, papà, lei è _Arminia_. È la mia fidanzata», disse, dandosi un tono, anche se le guance imporporate lo tradivano.

Armin sorrise a quella vista, fiero di aver fatto un buon lavoro. Non era la prima volta che si divertiva a indossare degli abiti femminili (da quando aveva dovuto vestirsi da coniglietta per vendere degli hamburger per beneficenza, a quando alle superiori si era finto Krista per dare un test scritto al suo posto – e in strada era stato pure importunato da un vecchio bavoso). Era da lì che gli era venuta l’idea di fingersi lui stesso la fidanzata di Jean, e sembrava che il primo impatto fosse stato molto positivo.

I genitori del suo amico lo guardarono con tanto d’occhi e gli si avvicinarono subito per presentarsi e scambiarsi gli auguri di buon Natale, senza smettere di fargli, o meglio farle, i complimenti per quanto fosse carina.

«Jean-bo! Non ci avevi detto quanto fosse graziosa! Ah, capisco perché hai fatto breccia nel cuore di mio figlio, cara!», disse la donna, carezzando il viso liscio di Armin.

«Mamma, vi ho detto di non metterla in imbarazzo!», si inviperì Jean, allontanando appena Armin, il quale tossicchiò.

«Tranquillo, Jean», disse il ragazzo in gonnella, sorridendo ancora. «Scusate, ora devo tornare a controllare le patate. Jean, puoi venire a darmi manforte? Sembra che il tuo forno riscaldi più a sinistra che a destra», aggiunse, defilandosi di nuovo in cucina senza attendere risposta.

«Voi accomodatevi, torno subito!», esclamò Jean rivolto ai genitori, sgusciando via dai parenti prima che potessero agguantarlo per un’intervista completa, portandosi appresso la borsa frigo della madre. Appena raggiunse l’amico, in piedi davanti ai fornelli, il suo primo impulso fu quello di abbracciarlo e baciarlo: era magnifico! Ma doveva comunque darsi un freno, quindi gli posò una mano sulla spalla, come poco prima. «Era questo il contrattempo?», chiese a bassa voce, solleticando l’orecchio di Armin.

Il ragazzo più basso sorrise, adagiando appena la schiena contro il petto dell’altro e inclinando il capo, in una posizione che li rinchiuse in una dolce bolla di intimità.

«Reiner è una Drag Queen che tiene molto al suo trucco… non mi avrebbe lasciato andare via se non fossi stato perfetto...», spiegò Armin.

Quella mattina si era presentato a casa dei suoi amici Reiner e Berthold per scambiarsi i regali e poi si era fatto aiutare a truccarsi da femmina: rispetto ai soliti trucchi da scena che utilizzava il suo amico per gli spettacoli, quel make-up era molto semplice e leggero, l’ideale per un faccino acqua e sapone.

«Cavolo, Reiner ha fatto un lavoro egregio...», lo lodò Jean, arrossendo appena. In quella situazione gli sembrava “strano” fare complimenti all’amico.

«Glielo farò sapere. Il piano procede bene?», chiese sottovoce Armin.

«Benissimo. Alcune tue dritte sono state salvifiche», sorrise Jean.

«Ottimo», annuì Armin, sollevando il coperchio di una pentola. «Sposta la mano sulla mia vita», sussurrò a Jean. «Ci guarda», aggiunse, vedendo un’ombra nel riflesso della stoviglie color alluminio.

Jean fece roteare gli occhi. «Impicciona...», mormorò a denti stretti, facendo poi scivolare la mancina dalla spalla al fianco di Armin, posandogli poi un bacio tra i capelli. «Sarà tutto squisito», disse a voce abbastanza alta affinché anche la madre potesse sentirlo.

Il ragazzo più basso arrossì appena, felice di potersi crogiolare in quel dolce tepore. «Lo spero, ci tengo a fare bella figura con i tuoi», rispose Armin, vedendo poi con la coda dell’occhio la figura allontanarsi con fare discreto.

Per il momento procedeva tutto per il meglio, ed entrambi erano dei bravi attori che si attenevano perfettamente al copione di quella recita di Natale preparata a puntino per l’occasione.

*

  
La sera prima, Armin aveva dovuto prendere un argomento spinoso: fare finta di essere fidanzati, equivaleva a comportarsi come tali e sarebbe stato un po’ imbarazzante per entrambi.

«Dovremo essere intimi», aveva detto, mentre mangiava la sua portata di insalata e paillard – era la vigilia di Natale e la cena era offerta da Jean, poteva permettersi di trattarsi bene.

A sentire quelle parole, Jean per poco non si strozzò con la cola che stava bevendo. Avrebbe preferito un’intera botte di birra dove annegare le sue preoccupazioni, ma doveva rimanere lucido per l’indomani. «Cosa?!», aveva esclamato, appena la tosse gli aveva dato tregua.

«Intimi. Nel senso... uniti, vicini. Avere un contatto fisico, e non mi riferisco a cose minime come una stretta di mano», aveva spiegato Armin, rimanendo serio, nonostante fosse un po’ a disagio. Jean gli piaceva e quello sembrava proprio un regalo di Natale piombato dal cielo: doveva approfittarne, almeno un minimo. 

«Quindi… cosa dobbiamo fare?», chiese Jean, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. La sua insalata di pollo ancora giaceva nella ciotola di vetro, quasi intoccata.

«Dovrai trattarmi come faresti con la tua fidanzata, Jean. Tenerci per mano sarebbe molto tenero, secondo me, ma sarebbe meglio fare di più: puoi toccarmi i capelli, mettermi una mano alla base della schiena o in vita, baciarmi, opp—».

A quell’ultimo suggerimento, Jean sentì lo stomaco fargli una capriola. «Aspetta, aspetta. Calma. Baciarti?», esclamò, portandosi poi una mano alla bocca e guardandosi intorno, sperando che nessuno lo avesse sentito.

Armin ridacchiò per dissimulare la propria tristezza. Quella esternazione di disagio misto a un po’ di rabbia gli bastò per capire che con Jean non ci sarebbero state speranze per un qualcosa in più in futuro. «Sulla guancia o sul collo, se ti senti audace. Niente baci sulla bocca, tranquillo. Ci sono modi per evitarli».

Jean arrossì di nuovo. Era proprio negato per trattare certi argomenti, eppure Armin riusciva a metterlo abbastanza a suo agio, prendendo la conversazione molto seriamente. «Maledizione, mia madre vorrà che ci baciamo davanti a lei… Non credo si possa evitare...». Sembrava veramente a disagio a quell’eventualità e gli occhi nocciola caddero sulle labbra di Armin per un attimo più lungo del normale.

«Si può evitare, se ti infastidisce troppo da poterlo sopportare», disse ancora Armin.

«E cosa faresti, sentiamo...», aveva sbuffato Jean.

Armin ghignò appena, sistemandosi meglio gli occhiali. «Mi metterei un cerotto sul labbro e fingerei di avere un herpes. Non ci potrà obbligare».

Jean rimase senza parole. Quella era davvero l’unica cosa che avrebbe fermato la madre dal chiedere lo spettacolo del “Perché non vi scambiate un bacino?”.

«Ok, mi hai… stupito...», ammise il ragazzo più alto, rilassandosi appena. Si sentiva quasi al sicuro nelle mani del piano di Armin.

L’altro gli aveva sorriso, di nuovo. «Sono contento di riuscirti a stupire ancora dopo… quanto? due mesi di fidanzamento?».

«No, direi un po’ di meno, magari poco dopo Halloween?», propose Jean, divertito per la battuta dell’altro.

«Halloween mi piace. A casa di Marco?», chiese Armin, prendendo appunti sulla sua agenda Moleskine.

«Sì, teniamo quante più cose in linea con la verità».

Armin aggiunse delle scritte sul foglio a quadretti, preciso e ordinato, poi sollevò gli occhi chiari sull’amico. «Quindi… per il bacio?», chiese ancora.

Jean spostò lo sguardo di lato, arrossendo appena. Alla fine non gli aveva ancora dato una risposta. «Tu cosa ne pensi?», chiese con un sussurro ad Armin, senza riuscire a reggere il suo sguardo.

«Per me si può fare: non ho problemi», rispose Armin a bassa voce, continuando poi a mangiare – anche l’idea di vedersi per cena era stata sua: come nei migliori business dinner, era sempre meglio fornire un clima piacevole quando si prendevano accordi importanti. Avrebbe voluto poter dire a Jean che voleva baciarlo da tempo, ma non glielo avrebbe mai potuto dire così, non quella sera, con l’ansia dei genitori alle porte e l’alta probabilità di rovinare tutto ciò che avevano costruito tra loro.

Jean si schiarì la voce con un colpo di tosse. «Scusa, ma io non ce la farei. Però non mettere alcun cerotto, magari ti si stacca mangiando e non possiamo rischiare».

«Va bene», annuì Armin con un’alzata di spalle. «Le dirò di non volerti attaccare il raffreddore».

*

  
Jean aveva fatto sedere a forza i genitori al tavolo del soggiorno – e c’era quasi stato bisogno delle corde per riuscire nell’impresa di non far alzare la madre, che voleva aiutare –, mentre lui e Armin riscaldavano il cibo portato da Trost e apparecchiavano con gli antipasti pian piano che erano pronti.

Il più minuto dei due era in ansia, ma non era niente paragonata a quella dell’altro, che batteva freneticamente le dita sul braccio e si muoveva per la cucina come una vespa. «Andiamo?», mormorò Armin, posando una mano su quella dell’amico per fargli forza.

Lui si scosse appena, annuendo. «Sì. Spero solo che non facciano domande imbarazzanti», sbuffò, intrecciando le dita con quelle di Armin.

«Le abbiamo studiate tutte, le domande imbarazzanti. Seguiamo il copione: andrà tutto bene», lo rincuorò l’altro, stringendo appena la presa.

Jean annuì e, dopo aver preso un profondo respiro, andò mano nella mano con Armin in sala. «Eccoci, iniziamo a mangiare», disse lui, mentre Armin tossiva appena, scusandosi sottovoce.

I due amici presero posto uno di fianco all’altro, con i genitori davanti a loro.

«Servo io gli antipasti», si offrì Armin, schiarendosi la voce con un altro colpo di tosse.

Jean, sapendo che lo avrebbe detto, gli posò una mano sulla coscia, a non voler farlo alzare.

«Aspetta, Armin, faccio io, tu stai ancora male», gli disse con voce decisa ma gentile.

L’altro ragazzo lo guardò negli occhi, esprimendo gratitudine. «Ma io...», disse in tono colpevole.

«Non discutere», tagliò corto Jean, sollevandosi dalla sedia e posandogli un altro bacio tra i capelli. Sperava davvero che tutta quella commedia fosse convincente, perché altrimenti non avrebbe saputo che altro fare, sinceramente. Dal verso da orso morente della madre, capì che avevano mandato tutte le quindici palle in buca con la spaccata iniziale.

«Ohw… Jean, siete adorabili...», sorrise la donna, con le mani congiunte sul cuore. Suo padre sorrise, senza aggiungere nulla: bastava la moglie a fare da portavoce per entrambi.

«Mamma, ti prego, contieniti», ringhiò appena Jean, andando poi a servire tutti, cominciando dai genitori, poi Armin e infine lui stesso.

Nel frattempo, la madre, in brodo di giuggiole, decise che era venuto il tempo di conoscere meglio colei che si prospettava essere una splendida nuora. «Allora, Arminia, raccontaci un po’ di te. Jean-bo non ci ha mai detto nulla su di te, per un attimo ho quasi creduto che fosse una scusa, ma il nostro Jean non ci racconterebbe mai una menzogna così grande!». Povera anima candida…

«Jean è un ragazzo onesto, non direbbe mai una bugia così», concordò Armin, guardando l’altro in maniera dolce. «A volte è talmente onesto da essere rude». Esattamente come lo sguardo serio che gli scoccò Jean. Armin rise e iniziò a dare informazioni alla donna: «È stata colpa mia, gli ho chiesto io di non dire nulla. Non mi ero mai innamorata di nessuno, prima di conoscere vostro figlio, e non capivo i miei stessi sentimenti, oltre al fatto che avevo l’ansia di non piacere a Jean nello stesso modo… Non dico che è stato amore a prima vista, ma quasi… e a me sembrava così strano e impossibile che minimizzavo ciò che provavo». Armin guardò il piatto, sorridendo quasi amaro. «Ma più frequentavo Jean, più mi accorgevo che non mi bastava più essere suo amica, e, da quando ci siamo fidanzati, più passo il mio tempo con lui, più lo conosco, più lo sento come una parte della mia vita alla quale non riuscirei più a fare a meno...». Tutti tacquero a quel lungo monologo, fissando Armin, tanto che quest’ultimo, sentendosi osservato, trasalì di colpo. «Scusatemi, ho parlato troppo...», mormorò piano, tornando a fare la parte del malato con un nuovo colpo di tosse.

Fu il padre, stavolta, a intervenire: «No, non scusarti. Era… molto profondo».

Armin annuì, guardando poi Jean, che si era appena seduto ed era abbastanza a disagio. Anche quella era una parte del copione, ma Armin non era mai stato molto specifico riguardo alle sue esatte battute e queste lo avevano colpito; non poteva sapere che era esattamente quello che l’amico sentiva dentro per Jean e che la sola cosa diversa in tutto quello era che, purtroppo, tra i due non c’era stato alcun chiarimento o dichiarazione, e Armin continuava a covare nel cuore un amore non ricambiato che gli gravava sullo stomaco come un macigno.

Jean gli prese la mano nella propria e gli carezzò il dorso con il pollice. Dovevano andare avanti con lo spettacolo. «Ora, però, siamo insieme… e non voglio che sia triste», mormorò, iniziando poi a mangiare con la mano libera.

A udire quelle dolci parole, Armin sentì gli occhi inumidirsi. Già, adesso erano insieme, era giusto godersi quel momento in cui lui era “davvero” fidanzato con Jean. Tirò un po’ su con il naso e tossicchiò, stavolta per davvero, iniziando a mangiare.

I genitori, grazie a quella scena, capirono che Arminia e Jean dovevano aver avuto dei problemi ad accettarsi, inizialmente, e rimasero in silenzio per un po’, ma a casa Kirstein l’assenza di chiacchiericcio durante le feste non era contemplato. «Quindi, ora va tutto bene tra voi, no?», chiese il padre e il figlio annuì con vigore. «Volete raccontarci un po’ di voi? Per caso studi, Arminia?». Pur essendo un uomo, non faceva nulla per nascondere la sua natura curiosa da comare.

Armin finì di mandare giù uno sformatino di zucchine, poi rispose all’uomo: «Sì, sono al primo anno di biologia marina».

«Ohw, anche tu sei una matricola come il nostro Jean-bo?», domandò la donna.

«Sì, abbiamo la stessa età, ma io sono nata il tre novembre, quindi sette mesi più piccola».

«E vi siete conosciuti al tuo compleanno?», le chiese ancora il padre di Jean.

«No, in realtà, essendo allo stesso campus, ci eravamo già conosciuti di vista dall’inizio delle lezioni, ma… lui e il mio migliore amico non si possono sopportare, quindi è stato solo ad Halloween che abbiamo potuto conoscerci».

Jean si riempì nuovamente il piatto di qualche piccola omelette preparata con le formine in silicone – idea di Armin, dato che le uova cucinate in quel modo erano il suo piatto preferito – e continuò il racconto di Armin: «Il suo cane da guardia era impegnato ad abbaiare contro qualcuno che gli aveva versato addosso qualcosa e allora mi sono fatto coraggio e ho preso da parte Arminia, visto che è molto conosciuta al campus per la sua bravura ai videogame e ho fatto squadra con lei per tutta la sera. Abbiamo umiliato per bene Sasha e Connie». Il racconto terminò con un bel ghigno soddisfatto: era andata proprio così tra loro due, quindi lo raccontavano in serenità e con dovizia di particolari.

Armin annuì, arricciando il labbro superiore in un sorriso furbo. «Poi siamo rimasti a chiacchierare su un divano e da allora ci siamo sentiti in pratica ogni giorno via cellulare».

«E non lo hai invitato al tuo compleanno, Arminia? È forse colpa del tuo amico?», domandò sempre la madre di Jean. Armin capiva perché l’amico provasse un profondo stress verso il Natale: quello sembrava un gentile terzo grado, ed era certo che la donna lo facesse solo perché si interessava genuinamente al figlio, ma di certo altri parenti, più maliziosi, lo facevano per cercare di affondarlo, mettendo in luce i suoi insuccessi. Lui, al quale era rimasto solo il nonno, non aveva mai avuto di quei problemi.

«No, no… io l’ho invitato, ma lui non è voluto venire per non rischiare di rovinarmi la festa litigando con Eren», spiegò Armin.

«In realtà, pensavo addirittura che stessero insieme, quei due, ecco perché all’inizio ero così guardingo», disse Jean con uno sbuffo.

Armin sbatté più volte le palpebre, visibilmente confuso. «Cosa?», chiese in un sussurro, fissando Jean accanto a sé. Quello non c’era nel copione!

Jean quasi ringhiò. «Sì, hai capito bene: pensavo che tu ed Eren foste fidanzati, ecco perché non ero venuto alla tua festa», ammise il ragazzo. Non lo aveva mai detto ad Armin, ma quella era la verità su ciò che pensava di lui ed Eren.

Armin continuò a fissarlo sgranando gli occhi. «Cioè, davvero?», chiese, non sapendo come prendere la notizia.

Jean sbuffò. «Sì e mi faceva vomitare l’idea». A quella frase, il cuore di Armin, che credeva che Jean avesse avuto un atteggiamento omofobo su una possibile relazione tra i due, quasi cadde in un baratro, ma venne recuperato al volo dalle successive parole: «Voglio dire, tu sei intelligente, potresti avere chiunque… e proprio quel mentecatto di Eren Jaeger era il tuo fidanzato? Che schifo...».

Armin non riuscì a resistere: alla spiegazione di Jean, terminata con un’espressione disgustata, scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, nascondendo il volto nell’incavo del gomito poggiato sul tavolo.

Jean lo guardò in tralice, ancora con aria schifata: «Be’ che c’è da ridere?», chiese, non capendo il motivo di tanta ilarità in ciò che aveva detto.

«Ahahah! Io e Eren insieme! Ahahah!». Solo l’idea di poter baciare Eren lo faceva ridere, pensare addirittura di essere fidanzato con lui gli provocò una crisi di ridarella. «Jean! Eren è il mio migliore amico, non potrei mai mettermi con lui!», esclamò, tamponandosi le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi con il tovagliolo di carta, facendo attenzione a non diventare un panda, nonostante il trucco waterproof.

«Be’, siete sempre appiccicati», sbuffò Jean, mettendo le braccia incrociate.

Armin gli diede una piccola gomitata al fianco. «Non ti facevo un tipo così geloso, Jean», lo prese in giro, facendo ridere i genitori.

Jean mise su il broncio, affogando i propri problemi nelle fette di prosciutto e melone.

La donna sorrise in direzione di Armin: «In verità Jean è molto geloso delle sue cose, quindi non essere troppo severa con lui, quando ti dirà le cattiverie senza pensare», ci tenne a dire.

«In realtà, tutto quello che dice Jean è pensato: deve solo lavorare sul tono, talvolta, ma con me è sempre molto gentile», rispose Armin, preparando qualche tartina di formaggio spalmabile, mentre ancora cercava di non ridacchiare per la faccenda su Eren; come aveva potuto pensare che fossero fidanzati? Quindi credeva davvero che fossero gay, ma tutto ciò non gli aveva dato fastidio?

«Vorrei ben dire: sei una ragazza», fece notare il padre alla precedente frase di Arminia.

Jean fece un verso di insofferenza. «Sasha non sarebbe d’accordo», disse, facendo sorridere il finto fidanzato. «Armin non mi ha mai fatto saltare i nervi, per me è un amico prezioso, ancor prima di essere un fidanzato», disse, facendo gelare l’altro. “Amico” e “fidanzato” peccavano del giusto _genere_ da utilizzare in quel momento. Armin decise di intervenire subito, sperando che quella gaffe non fosse stata notata. Si alzò in piedi e si rivolse a Jean. «Anche per me è lo stesso», disse deciso, offrendo una piccola fetta di pane al ragazzo, che la accettò volentieri, ricevendo poi anche un delicato bacio sulla guancia. «Grazie, Jean», sussurrò il ragazzo, mettendosi poi la propria fetta in bocca. «Vado a controllare i miei sformatini di spinaci», avvisò con il pane tra i denti, trotterellando poi in cucina.

In tutto ciò, Jean rimase basito, con la tartina tenuta tra le dita, che guardava un punto fisso davanti a sé, che altro non si trattava che del padre. Aveva lo sguardo pieno di orgoglio e annuì verso il figlio, risvegliandolo dal suo torpore.

«È proprio una bella ragazza, Jean, e sembra tenere molto a te. Sono contento che abbia trovato quella giusta», sorrise lui, facendo arrossire Jean fino alla radice dei capelli.

«Pa’, non so ancora se è quella giusta!», mormorò in panico.

La madre lo riprese ad alta voce: «Jean! Mi meraviglio di te! Come puoi dire una cosa del genere alla dolce Arminia? Hai visto come ti guarda? Si vede che sei una persona importante per lei!».

«Sì, mamma, ma non me la devo sposare domani!», sibilò, Jean, tentando di tenere la voce bassa.

«Ne avete già parlato?», chiese ancora la madre, eccitata alla sola idea.

Armin, posato di schiena sul muro tra la cucina e il salotto, sogghignava divertito. Quando Jean gli aveva detto che i suoi genitori gli avrebbero comunque fatto un terzo grado anche senza gli altri parenti a fare da supporto, Armin gli aveva creduto, ma non aveva immaginato che potessero veramente arrivare a quel punto – tanto che il loro copione non aveva nemmeno previsto una domanda del genere. L’unica cosa positiva era che sembrava proprio aver avuto un giudizio positivo dai “suoceri”. Nonostante le domande asfissianti che avrebbe potuto saltare restando in cucina, decise di correre in aiuto dell’amico, sventolando la teglia di spinaci tenuta con i guanti da forno.

«Sono salvi!», trillò felice, tornando in sala, zittendo così le domande sul matrimonio. Si avvicinò al tavolo, posando la teglia sul poggiapentola predisposto su un lato. «Parlavate di me? Vi siete zittiti di colpo», disse Armin, iniziando a sparecchiare i piatti usati per l’antipasto.

«Oh, niente», rispose l’uomo. «Ci chiedevamo solo se sposer—».

«Papà!», urlò Jean, alzandosi di scatto e sbattendo le mani sul tavolo, imbarazzato. Per fortuna era di legno massiccio o i poveri e innocenti sformatini di Armin non si sarebbero salvati da quello.

La madre di Jean ci rimase visibilmente male per la scenata del figlio, pur conoscendone la cattiva tempra, e si alzò a propria volta. «Jean! Un po’ di educazione!», lo riprese con polso.

«La dovete smettere con queste domande!».

Armin ritenne che quel comportamento fosse un po’ esagerato, visto che quella era una farsa, ma a quel punto fu certo che quello spettacolo si dovesse ripetere ogni anno a casa Kirstein. Sentì una profonda tristezza nel pensare a Jean, solo contro tutti, che doveva rispondere a domande inopportune e tentare di tenere lontano dalla propria vita gente che vedeva una volta all’anno e che voleva farsi i fatti suoi. Con gentilezza, Armin gli fu accanto e lo abbracciò per tentare di sedare i bollori della rabbia; aveva voluto farlo da sempre in uno dei suoi soliti attacchi d’ira con Eren, ma non aveva mai potuto: quella era la sua occasione e non era preoccupato che Jean gli potesse dare uno spintone per allontanarlo, sentiva che non lo avrebbe fatto. «È tutto ok, Jean… per favore, calmati», mormorò, posando la fronte sul suo petto largo.

A quella stretta gentile, Jean trattenne il fiato e sgranò gli occhi; non aveva mai avuto nessuno che lo abbracciasse in quei momenti dove avrebbe voluto solo mandare le stoviglie a terra e rinchiudersi in camera. Odiava quelle domande che non portavano a niente, odiava sentirsi incompleto agli occhi degli altri solo perché non aveva ancora trovato qualcuno con cui condividere la vita. Per lui trovare una ragazza non era mai stata una gara, ma un premio e avrebbe anche aspettato per il doppio del tempo di trovare quel qualcuno che avesse potuto dargli conforto mentre lo stringeva tra le braccia. Qualcuno come Armin(ia).

«Jean?», lo chiamò l’amico. «Non è niente, non c’è bisogno di offendersi. Risponderò a tutte le domande dei tuoi genitori, te lo avevo detto», gli disse, contento di sentire che i suoi muscoli si stavano rilassando. «Mi avevi avvertito del fatto che sono un po’ ansiosi, no?», chiese gentile, rilasciandolo.

Jean annuì piano e si scusò; i genitori, un imbarazzati per la sfuriata del figlio, si sedettero, e Armin porse i piatti sporchi impilati all’amico. «Porti questo in cucina?», gli propose, cosicché potesse allontanarsi.

Jean annuì, ringraziandolo con lo sguardo e si allontanò, lasciando Armin da solo con i propri genitori, ma a portata di orecchio. Armin riprese posto a tavola e fece un sorriso di circostanza ai due adulti. «Jean è molto preoccupato perché teme mi facciate domande che possano ferirmi o farmi paura, e che questo possa allontanarmi da lui. Scusatelo», spiegò, prendendo spunto dal loro copione. «Siamo fidanzati da poco, non abbiamo nemmeno parlato di matrimonio. Ora come ora non ho pensato di legarmi a qualcuno per tutta la vita con un contratto, ma voglio stare con Jean per tutto il tempo che mi sarà concesso», spiegò, mentre le guance gli si imporporavano un po’. Era esattamente quello che pensava, non si era dovuto sforzare più di tanto per inventare qualcosa di sana pianta – Jean era molto più bravo di lui quando si trattava di improvvisare, lui invece era più uno stratega che aveva bisogno di analizzare a freddo una situazione.

La madre di Jean annuì. «Certo che se vuoi restare con Jean-bo dopo che ha fatto il cafone in quel modo...», disse un po’ a disagio.

Armin scosse il capo. «È solo preoccupato. Non è da tutti far conoscere la propria fidanzata ai parenti solo dopo poco più di un mese, e teme che io possa scappare a gambe levate», disse, sorridendo appena. «Per favore, non arrabbiatevi con lui: è il suo modo per difendere ciò che ama...», detto ciò, però, Armin si morse il labbro inferiore, arrossendo di colpo. Non voleva dire _quello_ , ma così aveva fatto intendere che tra loro ci fosse qualcosa di molto profondo. Da copione, lui e Jean stavano insieme a si piacevano, ma non dovevano essere innamorati, anche perché altrimenti poi sarebbe stato ancora peggio spiegare ai genitori, verso febbraio, che, fatalità, si erano lasciati – perché Arminia poteva esistere solo per quel Natale.

Stavolta, nessuno dei genitori di Jean parlò, avendo capito più del dovuto, e sorrisero alla ragazza. Ora iniziavano a capire perché Jean si stava comportando così. Coloro che invece non capivano erano proprio Jean e Armin: era solo una recita e non c’era bisogno di prendersela così tanto, ma finché tutto reggeva, allora quella bugia poteva andare avanti. Più che uno spartito di pianoforte per musica classica, quello sembrava diventare più un jazz – sana improvvisazione –, ma avrebbero continuato. The show must go on!

Jean tornò subito dopo, che reggeva la teglia in pirex con il pollo e le patate. Aveva l’aria strana, ma sembrava tranquillo: aveva sentito tutto e nemmeno lui commentò quello che Armin aveva detto, se non con una leggera carezza con le nocche sulla sua guancia.

  
Il pranzo continuò senza ulteriori crisi di nervi da parte di nessuno, nonostante le immancabili domande dei genitori di Jean, che chiesero ad Armin della sua famiglia, scoprendo così che il ragazzo era orfano e viveva a Shiganshina con il nonno, ma quell’anno l’arzillo vecchietto aveva deciso di partecipare a una gita della terza età e, in teoria, Armin avrebbe dovuto passare le feste con la famiglia del suo migliore amico, se solo non si fosse ammalato e Jean non si fosse offerto di rimanere lì a Mitras con lui. A parte per il fatto che era stato lui a decidere di rimanere nella Capitale su richiesta di Jean, il resto corrispondeva a verità: non era la prima volta che Armin passava le feste a casa di Eren, anche se spesso c’era pure il nonno con loro. Ovviamente, le domande non si fermarono lì: i due coniugi chiesero ad Armin del suo rendimento scolastico al liceo e, saputo che aveva la borsa di studio, si complimentarono con lui. Armin era impeccabile dal punto di vista scolastico, di sicuro faceva fare bella figura a Jean, sotto quel punto di vista, dato che il padre descrisse Arminia come “bella e intelligente, anche se un po’ troppo magra”.

La discussione fu tenuta mangiando il secondo e i vari contorni preparati un po’ da Armin, un po’ dalla madre di Jean. In tutto quello, i due finti fidanzati non avevano mai smesso di tenersi la mano, se non per poter utilizzare entrambe le posate. Jean aveva ancora bisogno di essere consolato un po’, Armin voleva ricordargli che era lì insieme a lui per qualunque cosa avesse bisogno.

Infine, arrivò il momento del dolce: lo aveva preparato Jean quella mattina, prima di andare a prendere i genitori in stazione.

Il padrone di casa si alzò a sparecchiare, per far spazio alla cheesecake, e in quel momento il telefono di Armin squillò.

«Con permesso...», disse Armin, alzandosi per andare a recuperare lo smartphone che aveva lasciato su una scansia della libreria. Lo prese e vide che il detto “parli del diavolo e spuntano le corna” non era mai stato tanto accurato: era Eren. Secondo il piano, il nonno l’avrebbe dovuto chiamare più tardi per un saluto, ma decise che Eren sarebbe andato bene ugualmente. Rimase nel soggiorno e rispose, in modo da far vedere ai genitori di Jean che lui non aveva niente da nascondere. «Pronto?». Purtroppo non aveva tenuto conto della voce squillante e alterata del migliore amico, la quale si udì forte e chiara fin dall’altra parte della linea: «Armin! Allora come sta andando il pranzo? Faccia da cavallo ti ha messo le mani addosso?!». Lo studente di biologia divenne rosso – colore più ricorrente del solito in quel Natale – e cercò Jean con lo sguardo, vedendo che anche lui era paonazzo, segno evidente che aveva sentito, e se lo aveva sentito lui…

Imbarazzato, Armin abbassò l’audio del telefono pigiando il tastino laterale del volume, e andò veloce in bagno per continuare la chiamata, non prima però di aver risposto in modo che gli adulti sentissero: «Eren, ma che cavolo dici?! Sai che io e Jean non facciamo quelle cose!».

Armin chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle e sbuffò in maniera molto poco signorile, sentendo poi la risposta di Eren: «Sì, be’, sei uno schianto vestita da ragazza, ormai lo sappiamo tutti. Allora come sta andando?».

«Bene...», rispose l’altro ancora un po’ stizzito. I genitori di Jean almeno dal punto di vista delle domande veramente intime avevano avuto il buongusto di non chiedere nulla, e ci aveva pensato Eren a fare in modo che l’argomento si potesse facilmente prendere… bell’amico!

«Così bene da non avere rimpianti sul fatto di non essere rimasto con noi a festeggiare il Natale?», chiese Eren, un po’ deluso.

Armin sospirò. «Era la mia occasione...», gli ricordò. «Mi mancate, lo sai».

Eren non voleva che Armin andasse lì da Jean, perché era certo che l’amico ci sarebbe rimasto male una volta terminato quel teatrino, ma sapeva anche che Armin era coraggioso e avrebbe sfruttato l’occasione. «Lo so, lo so… Io e Mikasa eravamo solo un po’ preoccupati… E anche tu ci manchi tanto».

Armin sorrise appena a sentire la voce di Eren farsi bassa e gentile. «Grazie, Eren… Ora dovrei tornare di là. Vi scrivo quando torno a casa, ok?».

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi Armin sentì la voce di Mikasa: «Va bene, ma se rimani lì da Jean anche per la notte facci sapere!».

«Mikasa, rendimi il telefono e non dare ad Armin di queste idee!», si udì un ringhio di sottofondo.

Armin sorrise. Sapeva che Mikasa era molto contenta che potesse passare il Natale con Jean: quando due giorni prima gli aveva passato il telefono per farlo parlare con l’altro ragazzo sperava davvero che il suo coraggio potesse mettere in chiaro la loro situazione; e la ragazza era stata molto chiara sul fatto che se Jean lo avesse fatto soffrire trattandolo male, non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato. Anche lei si era fidata di Jean, consegnandogli l’amico. «Grazie a entrambi, vi farò sapere», disse loro, prima di chiudere la comunicazione. Gli venne da ridere nel pensare a quei due che lo tenevano d’occhio – soprattutto per Eren, che sembrava avere la sindrome del fratello maggiore.

Visto che era già lì, decise di fare pit-stop: controllò che la porta fosse ben chiusa, sollevò la tavoletta del wc ed espletò i propri bisogni dopo aver messo il telefono sul mobile del bagno.

Alla fine, quel pranzo non stava andando poi così male, anzi, da quando Armin aveva fatto capire ai genitori di Jean che lui lo amava, gli erano sembrati meno impiccioni. Finito di orinare, andò lavarsi le mani, prese di nuovo il telefono e compose un messaggio per il nonno, chiedendogli come andasse il pranzo con gli altri “giovani”, poi tornò in sala da pranzo.

Quando fece la sua entrata in scena, tutti si zittirono come prima, ma questa volta non chiese assolutamente di cosa stessero parlando: era ovvio, soprattutto dal rossore imperituro di Jean.

Mormorando delle scuse affrettate, si sedette al proprio posto, lasciando il cellulare sul tavolo. Gli occhi del padre di Jean caddero sullo sfondo del telefono di Armin, ancora illuminato, e fece un’espressione calda e dolce quando riconobbe una foto del figlio. Bingo! Anche quello faceva parte del piano: Armin aveva scattato quella foto la sera prima al diner, appunto per fare in modo che i genitori dell’amico la vedessero. Era una cosa carina, proprio da fidanzatini, perfetta per loro. Ciò che Jean non doveva però sapere, era che Armin aveva in mente di tenere quello sfondo per molto più che solo quel giorno: quella foto era il suo prezioso tesoro e se la voleva godere ancora per un po’ ogni volta che accendeva il telefono.

Jean decise di portare il dolce, dato che Armin era tornato, e arrivò con una bellissima cheesecake fredda al cioccolato. L’altro ragazzo, mentre Jean era via, aveva avuto i minuti contati per darsi una sistemata e mettere in cucina le cose che aveva preparato, come se fossero sempre state lì, e non aveva proprio avuto il tempo materiale per poter aprire il frigo a dare una sbirciata. La cheesecake di Jean sembrava ottima!

«Jean, così mi vizi», disse lui. «Guarda che se è buona come sembra ti chiederò di rifarmela», aggiunse in tono serio, aiutandolo a servire il dolce mentre lui lottava per rompere il biscotto freddo con il coltello senza che si frantumasse.

«Te lo rifarei anche per un anno intero, dopo oggi», sussurrò l’altro al suo orecchio. Ancora non capiva perché Armin era lì accanto a lui dopo i suoi sfoghi d’ira e le domande impertinenti dei genitori, rispondendo a tutto senza sbuffare. Non vedeva l’ora di dargli il suo regalo, ci teneva davvero tantissimo, ma doveva aspettare che i genitori se ne andassero.

Armin sorrise e porse le fette di dolce ai “suoceri”, infine ne prese una per sé e fu ben felice di fare il bis pochi minuti dopo: l’aveva divorata, esattamente come i genitori.

«Dopo questo pranzo di Natale so da chi hai preso in cucina, Jean», disse Armin con un sorriso raggiante in volto, non porgendogli il piatto nuovamente vuoto per un ter, solo perché forse una ragazza non lo avrebbe fatto.

«Oh, Arminia. Sei un’adulatrice...», cinguettò la madre di Jean, nascondendosi la bocca con una parte di tovagliolo.

«Dico davvero!», sostenne lui. Non era la prima volta che mangiava qualcosa di cucinato interamente da Jean – per esempio quando andava a casa sua a studiare e si fermava per pranzo –, ed era sempre tutto ottimo, esattamente come quello che aveva cucinato la madre.

Non seppe esattamente come, ma nel tempo di una frazione di secondo, Armin si ritrovò una terza fetta di cheesecake nel piatto. Guardò Jean con aria colpevole e lui sogghignò: «L’hai sentito anche tu mio padre: devi ingrassare un po’, hai le cosce troppo snelle», lo prese in giro.

Armin lo guardò con gli occhi a mezz’asta e non commentò, fagocitando, con la sua solita etichetta inglese, anche quella fetta, stipandola nell’ultimo anfratto vuoto dello stomaco, ormai pieno.

L’infinito pranzo di Natale, sembrava giunto al termine. O quasi.

«Sicuri che è stato sufficiente? Mi sono sembrate poche portate per un giorno di festa», disse la donna, con aria meditabonda.

«Abbiamo della frutta secca per merenda e anche dei mandarini, se qualcuno ne vuole», disse Jean, mentre aiutava Armin a sparecchiare.

«Va bene. Noi ci tratterremo qui ancora qualche ora, poi andiamo a prendere il treno», spiegò lei, facendo sospirare interiormente i due amici: per fortuna, mancava poco.

«Direi che è venuto il momento di aprire i regali», intervenne il padre di Jean, sorridendo.

«Giusto, Jean-bo. Devi dare il regalo ad Arminia», annuì la donna.

«Ce lo siamo già scambiati ieri!». Armin rispose dalla cucina, tossendo un poco.

«Oh, ma Jean-bo te ne ha preso un altro!», rise lei, mentre il figlio la fissava male.

La testa bionda di Armin fece subito capolino dalla porta della cucina. «Davvero?», domandò incerto, guardando il “fidanzato”.

Jean incrociò le braccia al petto, guardando con finto interesse il copridivano del salotto. «Sì, ti ho preso un’altra cosa», ammise controvoglia.

Armin lo guardò interrogativo. Anche quello non faceva parte del piano. «Come mai?», domandò, ma Jean fece spallucce, senza rispondere.

La madre del ragazzo si alzò dalla tavola, soddisfatta. «Be’, aspettatemi prima di aprire i regali, vado un attimo in bagno», avvisò, andando già verso la stanza in questione. Il figlio sospirò e prese le ultime cose dal tavolo per portarle in cucina, mentre Armin tornava alla lavastoviglie per continuare a caricarla dei piatti sporchi.

Fu in quel momento che il ragazzino ebbe una folgorazione che quasi gli fece perdere la presa su un bicchiere. Rimase un attimo a fissare il vuoto davanti a sé, con un brivido di sudori freddi che gli fece venire la pelle d’oca dalla base della schiena fino alla nuca.

Jean, vedendolo così, gli si avvicinò preoccupato. «Armin? Tutto bene?», chiese, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

«Jean...», soffiò lui, senza spostare lo sguardo dal nulla. «… Tu orini in piedi, vero?», domandò come se fosse spiritato.

Jean sbatté più volte le palpebre a quella domanda così insolita. «Beh, preferisco sedermi a casa mia, nei luoghi pubblici la faccio in piedi, sì, ma… che c’entra?».

Gli occhi di Armin si allargarono ancora di più, raggiungendo la stazza di due piattini da caffè. «Maledizione...», sussurrò, prima di ingoiare a vuoto. «Ho fatto uno sbaglio...».

L’asse del gabinetto!

Quando era andato in bagno l’aveva sollevata e poi non l’aveva rimessa a posto!

Come aveva fatto a cascare in un errore così banale?!

Jean lo vide perdere visibilmente colorito e strinse appena la presa su di lui. «Cosa è successo?», domandò preoccupato.

«Ho lasciato la tavoletta del bagno sollevata...», rispose in un mormorio.

«Armin, aspetta, magari non ci farà caso», sussurrò l’altro, posando la fronte sulla sua testa.

«Se non è abituata lo noterà», ribatté lui sottovoce, mentre le nocche gli diventavano bianche contro il bicchiere; ancora più preoccupato, Jean glielo sfilò di mano e poi strinse a sé l’amico, togliendogli il fiato per l’emozione.

«Calmati, solo tu potresti notarlo e capire tutto. Non può pensare subito al fatto che tu sia un maschio», mormorò, sentendo le braccia di Armin cingergli la vita, quasi come avesse paura che qualcuno potesse portarglielo via. Il cervello di Jean lavorava bene in coppia con Armin e, pur di aiutarlo, in quel momento fu ancora più svelto. «Nel caso chiedesse, le dirò che hai usato lo scovolino, ok?», sussurrò ancora Jean, posando la mano sul lato destro del volto di Armin perché lo guardasse in viso. L’altro ragazzo era ancora pallido e aveva in viso un’espressione preoccupata. «Ok?», chiese con voce più ferma, carezzandogli la guancia con il pollice.

Armin si crogiolò in quel tenero calore, premendo appena la guancia contro il palmo dell’altro ragazzo. «Ok...», sospirò un po’ più tranquillo, osando chiudere gli occhi. «Non voglio deluderti, Jean…», sussurrò, respirando piano il buon odore del profumo di Jean sul suo polso. «Se il piano dovesse andare male per colpa mia...».

«Non succederà», affermò l’altro, sistemandogli una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. «Qualsiasi problema lo risolveremo insieme», aggiunse.

Armin abbozzò un sorriso triste a quelle parole gentili. Si era sempre accorto che Jean lo trattava con un occhio di riguardo, mentre con gli altri se ne fregava dei modi rudi o meno che fossero, e in quel momento anelava e temeva essere speciale, lì nel calore di quel suo abbraccio, con il viso poggiato sul palmo della sua grande mano. Armin continuò a rimanere con gli occhi chiusi, non volendo guardare Jean, perché aveva davvero paura di sollevarsi sulle punte dei piedi e baciarlo d’impeto, rovinando veramente tutto.

Perché doveva piacergli così tanto da essersene innamorato? Perché proprio Jean?

Perso nel gorgo abissale che erano i suoi pensieri, sbarrò gli occhi quando sentì le labbra di Jean premergli sulla guancia libera.

«Piano febbre?», chiese il ragazzo più alto, con le guance appena imporporate, quando si separarono. «Dalla cera che hai adesso mi pare il momento buono».

Armin annuì, sentendosi la testa leggera.

Jean lo aveva baciato, anche se solo sul viso, senza che ci fosse nessuno a guardarli… Gli sembrava un sogno, e non sapeva se esserne felice o meno: era solo confuso dalla vana speranza.

Il padrone di casa lo prese per mano e entrambi entrarono in sala, proprio mentre la madre di Jean tornava dal bagno.

«Temo che ad Arminia sia tornata un po’ di febbre, è meglio se si stende», disse lui.

Il piano “febbre” era un modo per Armin di prendere una pausa se non ce l’avesse fatta a sopportare oltre i genitori dell’amico, ma anche per lasciare a Jean un po’ di privacy nel caso ne avesse avuto bisogno. La situazione era perfetta: il padrone di casa era un po’ a disagio nel dover aprire i regali davanti ad Armin, sapendo che la sola pensione del nonno non gli permetteva di ricevere certe cose; Armin, invece, non vedeva l’ora di sparire dagli occhi indagatori della signora Kirstein, che magari poteva notare qualcosa di poco femminile, tipo le sue grosse sopracciglia anche se nascoste dalla frangetta.

«Mi siedo sul divano», disse Armin, facendo la sua parte, tossendo nella sciarpa.

«No, riposati, ti sei strapazzata abbastanza», rispose lui, facendo per portarla a letto.

Appena superarono la madre di Jean, però, questa li fermò: «Un momento», disse lei, facendo uscire le anime dal corpo di entrambi per la paura.

Jean si girò appena, mentre Armin rimase a fissare davanti a sé. Forse il grosso maglione non era bastato a nascondere la sua fisionomia maschile?! Oppure erano le scarpe erano troppo grandi per essere di una ragazza?!

«Noi abbiamo portato il regalo anche per Arminia. Vorrà aprirlo!», disse lei.

I due amici si strinsero più forte la mano, trattenendo un sospiro di sollievo. Era dunque solo quello?

Armin tossicchiò nuovamente nella sciarpa. «Signora, non si doveva disturbare», disse. Jean, nella fretta, si era dimenticato di accennarglielo, ma non era un grosso problema. «Io non ho niente da darvi...».

«Non preoccuparti, cara. Stare con il nostro bambino è già un grandissimo regalo per noi!», esclamò, facendo sbuffare Jean.

Armin voleva solo scappare da lì, ma gli sembrava veramente da maleducati non aprire il regalo che i “suoceri” gli avevano portato. «Va bene, grazie», sorrise stanco, mettendosi a sedere sul divano, con il fidanzato che gli si mise accanto, appollaiato sul bracciolo.

La signora Kirstein andò alla grossa busta che si erano portati da Trost, e porse poi ad Armin un pacchetto morbido di forma irregolare. Bastò palpeggiarlo per capire che si trattava di un peluche, ma solo quando lo scartò vide che era un coniglietto dal pelo chiaro. Era molto carino in realtà, pur non essendo propriamente un regalo per un ragazzo – ma, dopotutto, lui era una ragazza quel giorno. Lo stava ancora tenendo a coppa tra i palmi delle mani che il padre di Jean prese la parola: «Scegliere tra gatti e cani è un vero dilemma, è una scelta al cinquanta percento, mentre con i conigli si imbrocca sempre», disse con un sorriso.

Armin strinse il peluche tra i seni super-imbottiti, continuando ad accarezzarlo. «Grazie...», mormorò. «È un regalo molto dolce».

Anche Jean guardava contento il pensiero: non era nulla di impegnativo ed era semplice ma carino. Inoltre, Armin sembrava averlo gradito molto. «Non credevo ti piacessero i coniglietti», commentò.

«Sì, mi piacciono i conigli… e i cavalli», aggiunse in un sorriso rivolto a Jean, facendolo sbuffare un po’. Era adorabile quando si imbronciava.

Armin fece per alzarsi, ma la madre di Jean intervenne: «Jean-bo! Non glielo dai il tuo regalo? Anche noi siamo curiosi!».

Jean sbuffò. «Mamma, è un regalo privato!», disse a voce alta, ma Armin lo tirò appena per la mano, cercando di sedare le acque.

«Non è certo biancheria intima, Jean-bo… o sì?», rise lei.

L’imbarazzo di quel giorno pareva non avere mai fine, ma, fortunatamente, Armin scoppiò in una risata cristallina, molto più diversa e femminile rispetto a quella fatta a proposito del suo ipotetico fidanzamento con Eren. «Jean non mi farebbe mai un regalo del genere e ora sono veramente curiosa… dai, prometto che do solo una sbirciata!», chiese, nascondendo il naso tra le mani giunte e facendogli l’occhiolino. Jean dovette ammettere che in quella posa da ragazzina uscita da un anime era ancora più carina…

«E va bene», cedette. «Ma poi fili a letto a riposare».

Armin lo guardò contento e annuì, seguendolo con lo sguardo mentre andava a prendere un pacchetto incartato di rosso.

«Cosa vi siete scambiati come dono?», chiese il padre di Jean ad Armin, visto che il figlio era stato schivo sull’argomento. 

Il ragazzo tossicchiò e rispose con garbo: quella era una domanda facile e scontata, era quasi strano che gliel’avessero posta solo allora. «Ci siamo regalati una card che ci permette di avere dei mesi di abbonamento a Netflix», spiegò. «Tanto è possibile usarlo su due dispositivi nello stesso momento, mantenendo due profili distinti, così abbiamo comunque un po’ di privacy». Non era una cosa troppo invasiva come un account in comune su un social network – cosa che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai voluto, tra l’altro –, ma voleva dire che condividevano qualcosa fatto di password e ai genitori, digiuni di informatica, la cosa sembrò piacere.

Tornato al divano, stavolta Jean si sedette per bene accanto alla finta fidanzata. «Ancora buon Natale, Armin», disse piano, porgendogli il pacchetto.

L’altro ragazzo ringraziò e fece per prenderlo, ma Jean allontanò di scatto la mano. «Prima una promessa: puoi solo scartarlo, non altro finché non arrivi a casa», disse, stringendo la presa sull’oggetto in questione.

«Sì, non c’è problema», assentì l’altro, piuttosto perplesso. Pensò si trattasse di un oggetto con uno scopo pratico, e che quindi Jean gli stesse dicendo che non lo poteva usare. Poteva essere quasi qualunque cosa contenuta in una scatola, dalla forma dell’incarto.

Jean gli diede in mano il pacchetto, e attese trepidante la sua reazione. Non era l’ansia per non aver azzeccato il regalo – era sicuro di aver fatto centro –, ma più che altro era curioso di vedere quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto.

Sentì un confortevole calore al cuore quando vide gli occhi celesti di Armin allargarsi, mentre la bocca si modellava in una perfetta “O”. «Jean, ma questo è… è il mio libro preferito», ammise, visibilmente commosso. Armin strinse il libro al petto – maledicendo l’imbottitura del reggiseno –, coccolandolo come il peluche di poco prima, che ora riposava sul suo grembo. Era un’edizione molto bella, con la copertina rigida avente dei disegni in rilievo. «Te ne sei ricordato...», aggiunse con un timido sorriso.

«Sì, mi sono ricordato che me lo avevi detto quando sono venuto da te per studiare a inizio dicembre», spiegò Jean.

*

  
Armin condivideva un appartamento a Mitras con Mikasa ed Eren, ma, a causa della rivalità tra i due ragazzi, la maggior parte delle volte Armin e Jean andavano a studiare in biblioteca; quel giorno, però, i due fratelli non c’erano e la matricola di biologia aveva invitato Jean a casa propria. Fu allora che Jean aveva visto la mini libreria di Armin, che contava solo una trentina di volumi – briciole rispetto a tutti quelli che aveva a casa – e aveva notato una copia molto sciupata di “Ventimila leghe sotto i mari”. Alla richiesta di chiarimenti, Armin si galvanizzò, spiegandogli che era uno dei suoi romanzi preferiti, insieme agli altri due con i quali formava una trilogia, e che quella copia apparteneva al nonno. Armin parlava dei libri come se fossero degli amici e gli brillavano sempre gli occhi. Jean rimase ad ascoltarlo, interessato da quelle storie, venendo rapito in quel suo vortice di entusiasmo. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel pomeriggio, quando gli sembrava di vedere davvero quei mostri marini e quei fondali nei quali erano sprofondati i resti di Atlantide. Probabilmente, Armin sognava fin da piccolo di essere come il protagonista, il professor Aronnax: saltare a bordo di una nave e fare un viaggio nautico di ottantamila chilometri.

La domanda gli venne spontanea, dato ciò che studiava: «Chi era il medico di bordo?», chiese Jean, quando Armin stava rimettendo a posto il libro. Non poteva certo mancare un dottore nell’equipaggio.

«Era sempre il professor Aronnax, era sia naturalista che medico, aveva anche praticato in un ospedale per alcuni anni, prima di entrare a lavorare al Museo di storia naturale di Parigi», rispose lui con un sorriso.

«È da incoscienti partire senza un medico; in un sottomarino, poi», fece ancora Jean.

«Sono d’accordo. Vorrà dire che quando partirò all’avventura verrai con me?», gli aveva chiesto Armin con un sorriso gentile, come se fosse un invito vero.

E l’unica risposta che Jean sarebbe mai riuscito a dargli venne fuori come un dolce sussurro ornato da un sorriso: «Sì».

*

  
Jean era perso nei propri ricordi, quando vide con la coda dell’occhio che Armin gli si avvicinava. «Grazie, Jean», gli sussurrò l’amico, posandogli un bacio sulla guancia. «Lo sfoglierò a casa», disse, nascondendo il volto contro la sua clavicola, come se volesse accoccolarsi contro di lui.

L’amico, un po’ a disagio, gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e lo invitò ad alzarsi. «Di nulla. Su, andiamo di là».

Armin, si spostò un po’ di lato e si fece scortare a letto, dove si sedette. Anche quella non era la prima volta che era lì solo con Jean, ma tutto sembrava diverso, a causa della loro recita. Guardò Jean mentre apriva l’armadio e intanto si scalcagnò gli stivaletti e si stese sul sacco copripiumino blu con dei motivi a galassie.

«Ti do questo plaid per coprirti, così star—», gli disse Jean, prima di girarsi e guardarlo, ammutolendo. Era la prima volta che si ritrovava una “ragazza” stesa sul proprio letto, ma la cosa che rapì sia il suo sguardo, sia i suoi pensieri furono le gambe di Armin, terribilmente in vista a causa della corta gonna che era scivolata appena indietro, posando con delicatezza le balze sulla radice delle cosce – e Armin, non abituato a portare quel tipo di indumenti non ci aveva fatto caso, forse. Jean tossicchiò appena e lo raggiunse, stendendo sopra di lui un caldo plaid in microfibra grigio a pois bianchi. «Così starai al caldo», completò la frase di prima, rimboccandoglielo appena in modo che l’amico stesse comodo.

Armin sorrise per le sue premure e gli posò una mano sul dorso della mancina. «Mi stai proprio viziando...», gli disse con aria compiaciuta.

«Te l’ho detto: ti riempirò di dolci, coniglietti e tutto quello che vorrai, per sdebitarmi», disse Jean, flettendo un po’ la schiena verso l’altro ragazzo.

Armin annuì: «Ci conto! Ce la siamo anche scampati dall’essere scoperti da tua madre», sussurrò, libero di tranquillizzarsi. Aveva veramente pensato di aver combinato un pasticcio e Jean, anziché sgridarlo, lo aveva sorretto e incoraggiato. Più stava con lui e più avrebbe voluto restarci ancora. «Ti trattano come uno disperato che non potrebbe mai avere una ragazza...», disse.

«Già, solo perché non ne ho mai avuta una prima, ora sembra un miracolo...», sbuffò lui.

Armin sorrise e gli tenne la mano. «Anche Mikasa ti ha dato il due di picche in effetti», lo prese in giro con un piccolo ghigno sulle labbra.

«Ehi, non sfottere anche tu! Mi ero preso una cotta per lei e mi sono dichiarato mentre ero brillo...», gli ricordò lui.

Armin rise ancora, strusciando la testa contro il cuscino. «Non preoccuparti, un giorno troverai una ragazza che ti ami, come tu ami lei… Te la meriti, Jean. Saresti un ottimo fidanzato», disse piano, guardando verso la finestra, senza fare caso agli occhi di Jean, che scivolavano sui suoi capelli sparsi sul cuscino come fossero tanti fili dorati sfuggiti a dei rocchetti. «Nevica...», mormorò piano, guardando i grossi fiocchi di neve che cadevano placidi a imbiancare ancora di più la città.

«Già...», rispose Jean, alzando gli occhi a propria volta, riportandoli poi subito dopo all’amico: ora che il plaid ne celava i vestiti e la penombra del pomeriggio ne cancellava il trucco, sembrava semplicemente Armin.

«Desidererei una tazza di cioccolata calda e un buon libro, ma sono pieno come un uovo e il libro me lo hai portato via», ridacchiò Armin, lasciando cadere la conversazione di prima.

«Puoi leggere on-line qualcosa? Non ci sono le uscite di quei manga che segui?».

Armin ci pensò su. «Sì, in effetti sono indietro con My Hero Accademia...», mormorò tra sé e sé. «Prima di andare via c’è il piano Fanart da mettere in atto», gli ricordò con uno sguardo d’intesa.

Jean, a quelle parole, si sedette accanto a lui e chiamò la madre: «Mamma, puoi portare un ibuprofene per Arminia? Sono nel primo cassetto del mobile porta tv!», chiese a gran voce. Una risposta affermativa provenne dal salotto, e presto la madre del ragazzo gli portò quanto richiesto, poggiando il blister e un bicchiere d’acqua sul comodino, mentre Armin si alzava a sedere, tenendo ancora la mano all’amico.

La donna, dopo aver svolto il suo compito, però, non diede segno di voler lasciare la stanza, attratta da un quadro appeso al muro: semplice e senza cornice, riconobbe il tratto del figlio nel disegno a carboncino che c’era sopra. «Questo è un ritratto di Arminia?», domandò lei, indicandolo.

«Sì, gliel’ho fatto quando aveva i capelli più lunghi», spiegò Jean. Ecco un’altra cosa che la madre doveva assolutamente vedere, come da piano d’azione. Armin aveva passato a Jean una propria foto di quando aveva vestito gli abiti di Krista e il ragazzo si era messo d’impegno per disegnarlo. Era abbastanza dotato in arte, e fu molto fiero di quel ritratto, nonostante lo avesse fatto in poco tempo.

«Me ne dovrai fare un altro, ora che ho il caschetto», sorrise Armin; avrebbe potuto usare quella stessa parrucca anche per Natale, ma aveva avuto il terrore che gli si sfilasse o simili.

«Ti è venuto molto bene, Jean. Si vede che ti sei impegnato», lo lodò la madre, prima di chiamare il marito perché anche lui vedesse l’opera del figlio.

Armin approfittò del fatto che i “suoceri” fossero distratti e, dopo aver fatto sparire una pillola dal blister, tornò a stendersi, lasciando che Jean gli tirasse su il plaid. «Io vado in salotto, se hai problemi chiamami o mandami un messaggio, va bene?», disse ad Armin, che si lasciava coccolare felice.

«Sì, grazie, Jean», fece in tempo a dire, prima che il ragazzo si sporgesse verso di lui, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte. Il volto di Armin diventò rosso a quel contatto, quasi come se l’altro avesse toccato un apposito bottone, e non riuscì a contenere un piccolo sospiro.

«Hai solo qualche linea di febbre, non è nulla. Riposa», gli disse, dandogli un’ultima carezza prima di lasciare la stanza con i genitori.

Armin tentò invano di calmarsi. Sì, quella era un’opzione del piano, ma i coniugi Kristen erano troppo presi a guardare il disegno del figlio per accorgersi di loro che facevano i piccioncini. Sospirò, rendendosi conto solo dopo interi minuti di stare ancora fissando la porta chiusa dove Jean era sparito.

Si sentiva uno stupido, ma non riusciva a fermare quella sensazione di felicità che sentiva scorrere nelle vene; era come droga ormai in circolo, che lo avrebbe mandato in crisi di astinenza a ogni tocco che, dopo quel giorno, Jean gli avrebbe negato.

Avrebbe davvero voluto essere il protagonista di una di quelle stupide commedie di Natale dove ogni volta che ci si addormentava, poi era di nuovo il venticinque dicembre appena trascorso. Sarebbe voluto rimanere per sempre in quel loop infinito di artefatta dolcezza, pur di ricevere ancora quelle carezze e quei baci.

Pur di essere ancora fidanzato con Jean Kirstein.

*

Passarono circa un paio d’ore prima che Armin, immerso nella lettura di una fanfiction, vedesse un messaggio in arrivo. Abbassò la tendina delle notifiche e vide che era di Jean.

“Come va? Ti annoi?”

Armin fu veloce a digitare la risposta: “Non ho mai tempo di annoiarmi”. Aveva recuperato le scan di alcuni manga, messaggiato con il nonno e chattato con alcuni suoi amici nerd, prima di darsi alla lettura.

“A minuti vanno via. Se vuoi dico che dormi e non voglio svegliarti”.

“No, arrivo”. Non fosse mai che i genitori di Jean se ne andassero senza che lui potesse salutarli. Erano brave persone, anche se impiccione, e sapeva che non avrebbe mai più avuto la possibilità di incontrarli sotto quelle mentite spoglie.

Dopo essersi alzato, si diede una riassettata agli abiti e si guardò allo specchio. Il trucco di Reiner ancora reggeva, ottimo. Aprì la porta, vedendo che la coppia si stava già infilando il cappotto e si affrettò a raggiungerli all’ingresso.

«Arminia! Ho detto a Jean di non svegliarti, ma ha insistito», disse subito la donna.

«Non importa, signora Kristen, non si preoccupi, ero sveglia», disse subito Armin.

La donna scosse il capo. «Dammi del tu, cara».

Armin sorrise a quel caloroso ordine: era bello sentirsi accettato in quel modo dopo solo un pranzo assieme – e un’inquisizione. Avrebbe voluto fosse vero, far parte della famiglia di Jean, ma sapeva che sarebbe stata solo una farfalla di passaggio, destinata a perire con il freddo dell’inverno.

Dopo aver salutato entrambi i coniugi, Armin si accostò a Jean.

«Ti vedo meglio», disse il più alto dei due.

«Sì, grazie», annuì Armin. «La medicina ha fatto effetto», disse, mente i genitori di Jean salutavano il figlio.

«Bene, noi vi lasciamo soli. Mi raccomando, Jean, accompagna Arminia a casa, dopo», si premurò di dire il padre.

«Certo, papà», asserì lui, mettendo una mano sulla maniglia della porta.

Era fatta.

Erano liberi.

«Jean-bo?».

O forse no.

«Sì, mamma?», chiese Jean, sentendosi dei sudori freddi rigargli la schiena. Chissà perché gli venne una strana sensazione, come se fosse meglio spalancare la porta e scappare via lui stesso da casa propria, piuttosto che sentire ciò che aveva da chiedergli la madre.

La donna si portò una mano alla guancia, arrossendo appena. «Potreste darvi un vero bacio? Adoro queste cose romantiche!».

Ecco la domanda che aveva cotto alla brace per tutto il tempo, aspettando di scolare il grasso, rimanendo croccante e salata al punto giusto: una richiesta che Jean sapeva che sua madre avrebbe fatto di sicuro, ma alla quale ormai non pensava più. Il suo colorito fu degno del mimetismo di un camaleonte contro l’intonaco dei muri.

«Mamma, ma ti pare il caso di chiedermi una cosa del genere? Sono tuo figlio!», le fece notare Jean, senza però la sua solita grinta, vinta dall’ansia. Come poteva baciare sulle labbra qualcuno davanti ai suoi?! Non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta!

Armin, pronto a quel rifiuto accordato dalla cena prima, gli diede manforte, tossendo. «Non vorrei attaccare l’influenza a tuo figlio». Desiderava davvero baciare Jean, ma non più a quelle condizioni, non con il pubblico.

La donna, però, non si diede per vinta: «Su, avanti, siete una coppia così carina...», insistette lei, ma a quel punto, totalmente inaspettato, il marito le circondò la vita con un braccio, e prese la parola:

«Cara, è meglio se lasciamo a Jean un po’ di privacy, adesso», disse con voce pacata e gentile.

La moglie aprì la bocca come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma la richiuse. «Va bene», fu d’accordo.

Jean guardò il padre come se fosse un supereroe dotato di poteri magici, e si affrettò ad aprire la porta, prima che quell’incanto potesse svanire e la madre ci ripensasse. «Chiamatemi quando arrivate». Fu solo in grado di dire, salutando nuovamente i genitori.

Appena i coniugi sparirono dentro l'ascensore, Jean chiuse la porta con un tonfo, appoggiandocisi sopra di schiena, come se avesse paura che qualcuno potesse sfondarla.

I due amici trattennero il fiato per almeno dieci secondi, poi, abbastanza certi che gli adulti non avessero dimenticato nulla e che non stessero risalendo, si lasciarono andare a un sospiro di sollievo. Ce l’avevano fatta!

«Wow… Armin sei stato grande...», riuscì a soffiare Jean, rimanendo ancora lì a fare da barriera umana. «È finita...».

Armin vicino a lui si sentì come infranto davanti alla realizzazione; ormai, aveva raggiunto il Game Over, e non aveva cuori aggiuntivi.

«Sì, è finita», ripeté, facendo spallucce. Aveva l’aria mogia e dentro si sentiva un disastro.

Jean ridacchiò e guardò dallo spioncino della porta, come a sincerarsi ancora che non ci fosse più nessuno. «Grazie davvero per oggi, Armin. Sei piaciuto moltissimo ai miei, non la smettevano di farti i complimenti mentre non c’eri», disse lui, approfittando di quel momento per non dover guardare in viso Armin. «Sai, mamma ha detto che ci ha visto affiatati, è sicura che funzionerà tra di noi».

Armin fece un sorriso amaro, accompagnato da un verso prodotto con il naso. «Peccato che ci sia un membro in più tra noi». La strana affermazione fece girare Jean, il quale vide Armin che si sollevava un po’ la gonna, mostrandogli delle mutandine celesti da femmina, nelle quali era impossibile non notare il rigonfiamento dei genitali sul davanti. «Il mio», disse lapidario, lasciando ricadere il lembo di gonna e andando verso il portabiti a recuperare il proprio giubbotto.

Jean lo seguì con lo sguardo, interdetto. Era come se Armin si fosse spento di colpo, e non era per il fatto che aveva smesso di impersonare Arminia. L’amico solitamente non era così. «Armin, tutto bene?», gli chiese. «I miei genitori ti hanno infastidito troppo, vero?».

Armin scosse il capo, mentre metteva il cellulare nella tasca della cappotto in panno. No, che non andava tutto bene. La sensazione di pienezza che aveva allo stomaco si stava trasformando in nausea e voleva andarsene da lì prima di vomitare.

Jean gli fu accanto, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla per fermarlo. «Non ti sarai ammalato davvero?», gli chiese preoccupato.

«No», rispose telegrafico, indossando il cappotto.

«Se… se vuoi è avanzata tanta roba, i miei non se la sono portata via tutta… Se vuoi venire anche domani da me… O se vuoi fermarti per cena… Così non stai da solo, sai...», disse Jean con difficoltà.

«No, non mangerei...».

Armin stava per prendere la busta con il libro che gli aveva regalato Jean, ma questi mise anche una seconda mano sulle sue spalle e lo fece girare verso di sé. «Armin, ti sei fatto scuro di colpo. Che succede? Parlami».

Armin resse il suo sguardo, rivelando occhi tristi e bui. «È finita, Jean. Ecco cos’è successo. Ora andrò a casa e tutto tornerà come sempre», disse a voce bassa.

Quando era più piccolo, i bulletti lo prendevano spesso di mira, ma lui non era mai scappato davanti a loro. Non importava quanto lo picchiassero, non provava mai a fuggire: non era un codardo. Se Jean lo avesse trattenuto, nemmeno in quel momento sarebbe scappato, soprattutto perché l’unico posto dove avrebbe voluto andare a rifugiarsi erano proprio le braccia del suo amico. Dopo quella constatazione, si disse che non avrebbe lasciato quella casa se non prima di aver rovinato la loro amicizia, tanto sapeva che non sarebbe più riuscito ad approcciarsi a Jean come prima.

«Aspetta, non rimani nemmeno a bere della cioccolata? Prima hai detto che l’avresti voluta… mettiamo su un film...», disse lui, cercando di trattenerlo per potergli parlare.

«Voglio andare via», disse l’altro, tranquillo ma tombale. Jean allora annuì e si separò da lui, andando a prendere il proprio cappotto e le chiavi di casa. «Non mi serve la scorta», aggiunse Armin, prendendo il regalo di Jean e la borsetta che gli aveva prestato Mikasa.

«Avanti, sei uno schianto di ragazza, non vorrei mai che qualche ubriaco ti importunasse!», esclamò Jean, cercando di fargli un complimento.

Armin gli si parò davanti, tra lui e il portone. «Jean. Per favore. Voglio andare a casa mia. Da solo...», specificò triste, non aggiungendo un “e piangere finché non mi addormento” solo perché non voleva fare la figura del debole agli occhi dell’altro.

A quel punto, Jean capì che Armin non sarebbe rimasto e qualsiasi cosa fosse successa non gliene voleva parlare. Ci rimase un po’ male, ma decise di rispettare la sua scelta. Ebbe paura che fosse accaduto qualcosa in quelle due ore in cui aveva lasciato solo Armin, che avesse ricevuto una brutta notizia e avesse fatto l’attore finché c’erano i “suoceri” presenti. «Mandami un messaggio come arrivi a casa», gli disse, mordendosi appena il labbro inferiore.

Armin lo guardò e sorrise, sentendosi gli occhi lucidi. Era un sorriso come se Jean fosse la cosa più bella del mondo, ma anche quella più dolorosa.

«È stato bello fingere di essere la tua fidanzata, Jean Kirstein. Addio», gli disse, prima di fare un passo in punta di piedi verso di lui e posargli un bacio sulle labbra. Chiuse gli occhi, Armin, non volendo vedere l’espressione di sorpresa sul volto di Jean e anche perché, pur non avendo mai ricevuto colpi da Jean, era certo che lo avrebbe allontanato in maniera brutale. Ciò non accadde, ma Jean nemmeno rispose al suo bacio, rimanendo freddo e immobile come una statua di ghiaccio.

Armin aprì gli occhi solo una volta che ebbe spezzato quell’unione; si girò e aprì da solo il portone, prendendo direttamente le rampe di scale condominiali per scendere. Non si guardò indietro, nemmeno quando fu in strada; le persone giravano con l’ombrello aperto per ripararsi dalla neve che ancora cadeva e i marciapiedi erano una coltre bianca piena di impronte. Armin si passò il dorso della mano sugli occhi, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che cadevano copiose, e si incamminò verso la sua fermata dell’autobus per andare a casa. Non portava né rancore né rimorso nel cuore: andava bene così. Era la sua occasione e non l’aveva sprecata – anche se aveva distrutto l’amicizia tra lui e Jean, ora che aveva fatto coming out e si era dichiarato.

Pensando a Jean, gli venne in mente che il libro che gli aveva regalato si sarebbe potuto rovinare con la neve e allora ripiegò la parte alta della busta, chiudendolo come fosse un sacchetto della mensa, e poi lo tenne stretto al petto.

Era quasi arrivato a svoltare l’angolo quando si sentì chiamare a gran voce.

«Armin! Armin, aspetta!». Lo stomaco gli procurò un crampo nel riconoscere che si trattava della voce di Jean.

Si fermò senza voltarsi, attendendo che l’altro ragazzo lo raggiungesse, nel frattempo che tentava ancora di nascondere invano le lacrime.

Appena Jean superò Armin, per poterlo guardare faccia a faccia, si accorse che stava veramente peggio di quanto avesse pensato quando era corso ad inseguirlo giù per le scale. «Armin...», lo chiamò piano, sentendo un pugno al cuore nel vedere che stava piangendo per colpa sua. «Armin, senti… io non… non voglio che tu passi un Natale di merda per colpa mia, quando, grazie a te, questo è stato il più bel Natale della mia vita», disse, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e asciugando con i pollici la pista bagnata dalle lacrime che gli rigavano le guance. Armin gli fissò il viso, senza la forza di combatterlo, e lo lasciò parlare. Nonostante il trucco waterproof, il suo continuo strofinare aveva striato gran parte del kajal e del mascara, dando ai suoi occhi chiari e gonfi un marcato alone nerastro capace di dargli un’aria ancora più triste e abbattuta. Jean proseguì: «Ti dico questo non perché ho ricevuto il regalo più bello della mia vita o perché non ho dovuto sorbirmi le domande di tutti i parenti, ma solo quelle dei miei genitori. È stato il migliore perché c’eri tu insieme a me». Quella frase fu detta con una naturalezza e dolcezza tali da sorprendere Armin come poche volte gli era successo in vita sua. Ancor prima che il suo cervello troppo iperattivo potesse cominciare a macchinare dei doppi sensi dietro ciò che aveva udito, Jean continuò a parlare: «Anche se eri vestito da donna, io so che sei Armin. Lo sei stato per tutto il tempo, e ora ho anche capito che quando dicevi certe cose da persona innamorata non era perché eri bravo a recitare, ma perché tenevi a me… e io mi sento uno stupido per averlo capito solo ora!».

Armin trovò finalmente la forza per parlare: «Jean, che vuoi dire? Spiegati...». Questa volta non avrebbe lasciato nulla a supposizioni e scommesse, voleva sapere tutto o sarebbe seriamente impazzito.

Jean gli posò le mani sulle spalle, schiarendosi la voce con un colpo di tosse. Aveva sempre avuto molta difficoltà a intraprendere quel tipo di discorsi, ma sapeva che non poteva lasciare il loro rapporto nel limbo o avrebbe fatto male ad entrambi. «Sono bisessuale. Non mi importa che tu sia maschio o femmina, mi basta che tu sia Armin, e basta!», esclamò.

Armin respirò in maniera disarmonica nell’apprendere quel particolare della vita sessuale di Jean. Quindi gli piacevano sia i ragazzi che le ragazze? Quindi lui poteva piacergli?

«Armin… se tu vuoi… possiamo stare ancora insieme… essere ancora fidanzati».

Le parole di Jean erano allettanti, ma non poteva essere così facile. Armin lo aveva guardato da lontano per settimane, cercando di avvicinarglisi come amico, e ora Jean gli offriva così il proprio cuore su un piatto d’argento? Gli sembrava un sogno.

«Non lo stai dicendo perché ti faccio pena, vero? Ti odierei...», disse lui. Si era sempre fidato delle parole di Jean, ma quella volta era troppo pericoloso credere ciecamente in lui, perché i pezzi di un cuore rotto possono essere aggiustati, ma non quelli di uno completamente sbriciolato.

«No, Armin», disse lui con voce rassicurante. «Puoi aprire il libro che ti ho regalato?». Aveva una voce decisa ma gentile.

L’altro ragazzo non capì il motivo di tale richiesta, non ricordando citazioni particolari che potessero fare al caso loro, ma lo accontentò e, sfilato il romanzo dalla sua busta, lo porse all’amico.

Jean lo girò verso di Armin, in modo che lui stesso potesse leggere, e gli bastò solo aprire la copertina, per mostrargli la prima pagina, sulla quale c’era una dedica nella calligrafia ordinata e pulita di Jean: “Ti amo, grazie per essermi rimasto accanto”.

«Te lo avevo scritto in libreria, quando ho comprato il regalo… In realtà non volevo aprissi il volume prima perché avevo paura mi piantassi in asso davanti ai miei genitori, ma è tutto vero, Armin: ti amo. Ti avrei amato anche se fossi stato una ragazza».

Quando Mikasa gli aveva passato Armin perché lo aiutasse, Jean si era sentito da una parte felice, dall’altra uno stupido. Alla fine, disperato com’era, non poteva di certo rifiutare l’aiuto di Armin, visto che aveva accettato, e aveva pensato che poteva un po’ sondare il terreno durante il pranzo, vedere se resisteva ai suoi genitori, e Armin aveva superato alla perfezione quella prova, tanto che Jean credeva di poter osare. Avrebbe voluto invitarlo a restare a casa e si sarebbe dichiarato dandogli il libro. Le cose erano andate in maniera un po’ diversa, ma alla fine, in un modo o nell’altro, ce l’aveva fatta: aveva raggiunto il proprio scopo. Gli aveva detto che l’amava e non sarebbe tornato indietro.

Armin ci aveva messo un po’ a catturare la sua attenzione. Viveva praticamente all’ombra di Eren, tanto che aveva pensato all’inizio che tra i due ci fosse qualcosa, motivo per il quale non si era avvicinato a lui se non ad Halloween, come aveva raccontato ai genitori; a quel punto, si era detto che frequentarlo gli avrebbe fatto bene, anche perché non riusciva più a fare a meno della sua compagnia. Confrontarsi con le ragazze era sempre stato più facile: c’era meno paura di sbagliare, essere rifiutati in malo modo e di rovinare tutto. Intimorito dal dover mettere a nudo i propri sentimenti, si era detto che gli sarebbe bastata la sola amicizia di Armin, ma in quel giorno si era accorto che non era più abbastanza, che voleva di più, e cercava di racimolare piccole carezze da Armin, come se stesse rubando di nascosto le briciole dal fondo di una biscottiera.

Dopo lunghi secondi di silenzio, nei quali pensava che forse la questione non si sarebbe risolta per il meglio, che forse i sentimenti che provava fossero troppo grandi e spaventassero Armin, il ragazzo chiuse il libro con un tonfo secco e gli si gettò al collo, baciandolo con passione.

Quella volta la sorpresa e l’imbarazzo furono spinti da parte, e Jean rispose a quel bacio con tutto l’ardore che Armin aveva bisogno di sentire, stringendolo forte a propria volta. «Ti amo anche io, Jean», gli disse felice Armin, quando si separarono. I suoi occhi celesti brillavano di una gioia ancora più grande di quella che lo aveva investito quando aveva visto il libro regalato dall’amico. Ormai credeva che Jean fosse perso per sempre, che al massimo gli avrebbe offerto la sua amicizia, anche se ormai contaminata, e invece era lì stretto tra le sue braccia, che lo ricambiava.

«Ora rimani per cena?», gli chiese Jean con un sorriso, baciandolo sul naso.

«Solo se mi presti degli abiti comodi», rispose lui commosso, catturando le sue labbra arricciate in un sorriso.

I due fecero per tornare sui loro passi, mano nella mano, che una voce femminile da dietro li fece raggelare di colpo: «Jean-bo! Aspettate un attimo!». Era la madre di Jean.

Con il cuore che per poco non gli usciva dal petto, Jean si girò verso di lei, preso in contropiede. «Ma-Mamma? Papà?!», fece, vedendo anche il padre lì.

Armin sapeva di avere un pasticcio in faccia e si girò appena, sperando che la montatura nera degli occhiali coprisse in parte quello sfacelo.

«Jean, prima non volevamo interrompervi: alla fermata dell’autobus ci hanno detto che i treni sono bloccati a causa della neve, quindi per stanotte restiamo qui a Mitras».

Jean sentì come se il freddo lo avesse risucchiato, non era nemmeno certo che gli scorresse ancora del sangue nelle vene o gli si fosse cristallizzato. «Mamma, cosa vuol dire “prima non volevamo interrompervi”? Da quando siete qui?», chiese preoccupato.

«Oh, abbastanza da aver sentito… _abbastanza_. Eravamo qui dietro l’angolo quando abbiamo sentito che chiamavi Armin», disse, chiamando il ragazzo con quello che credeva essere un diminutivo, e invece si era rivelato essere il suo vero nome. Praticamente avevano sentito tutto fin dall’inizio.

Dalla faccia che gli diventò color amaranto, Jean capì che non doveva preoccuparsi della propria circolazione. Sentì la mano di Armin stringere più forte la presa sulla sua, come a ricordargli che era lì con lui, e che anche in quel momento non lo avrebbe lasciato solo.

Prima ancora che Jean riuscisse a spiccicar parola, suo padre gli sorrise. «Non preoccuparti figliolo, capiamo che tu e Armin dobbiate parlare, adesso. Io e tua madre faremo i turisti sotto la neve e poi staremo in hotel, domani abbiamo il pranzo con tua zia», spiegò, guardando poi anche Armin, porgendogli la medesima espressione. «Abbi cura di nostro figlio, Armin».

Il ragazzo più piccolo annuì a disagio, imbarazzato e commosso come Jean; erano stati spiati e smascherati, ma la gioia di essere anche stati accettati dai due adulti era inquantificabile. «Lo farò», disse deciso Armin.

*

  
I due salirono fino all’appartamento in ascensore, tenendosi per mano. 

Quel Natale sembrava aver portato con sé un imbarazzo senza fine. Non si erano scambiati una parola dopo che i genitori se ne erano andati, bastava quella tenera stretta a riscaldare i loro cuori.

Appena entrarono in casa appesero i cappotti e Armin si guardò nel riflesso scuro della porta-finestra del soggiorno. Il trucco era uno schifo, e la neve che gli era caduta in testa si stava sciogliendo lenta. «Jean? Posso andare in bagno a sistemarmi?».

L’altro annuì. «Certo». I due si guardarono un momento, sempre attraverso il loro riflesso, e Jean gli si avvicinò, posandogli un leggero bacio sul capo. «Il phon è nel secondo cassetto», sussurrò.

«Grazie», mormorò l’altro, porgendogli un sorriso timido a quel gesto gentile. Prima di andare in bagno, Armin passò dalla cucina a prendere l’olio d’oliva, poi raggiunse i servizi.

La prima cosa che fece, fu togliersi il maglione e strapparsi via il reggiseno; non lo sopportava più, come non tollerava le mutandine, decisamente scomode per così tante ore – avrebbe voluto strapparsi di dosso pure quelle, ma poi non avrebbe avuto nulla da indossare. Subito dopo fu il turno delle mollette per capelli e degli orecchini, infine si sfilò le parigine, rimanendo così in gonna e scarponcini. Una volta asciugato dalla neve, prese un batuffolo di cotone idrofilo dalla cassetta del pronto soccorso di Jean e, utilizzando l’olio, si tolse finalmente quella maschera che lo faceva somigliare a un panda – il consiglio di Reiner per il trucco waterproof, incredibile ma vero, aveva funzionato.

Stava per riprendere il maglione per indossarlo che sentì bussare alla porta. «Sì?», domandò lui.

«Posso entrare?», chiese Jean dall’altra parte.

Jean era veramente una brava persona. Anche se erano fidanzati non si prendeva certe libertà né si dimostrava poco rispettoso della privacy di Armin. «Certo».

Appena entrò in bagno, Jean aprì la bocca per parlare, ma rimase interdetto nel vedere l’altro con solo la gonna addosso. «Armin… potevi dirmelo che non eri...», disse a disagio, guardando verso il pannello di legno.

«Jean siamo tra uomini, non devi mica preoccuparti!», gli fece notare l’altro con un sorriso.

Il padrone di casa annuì. «Sì, hai ragione, ma… sei anche il mio fidanzato ora, e mi sembra strano vederti così», gli disse, allungando poi l’avambraccio destro verso di lui, dove erano adagiati dei vestiti. «Eccoti un cambio comodo, ti ho portato anche dei miei boxer puliti», spiegò, e ad Armin sembrò un miraggio.

«Grazie!», esclamò, prendendo un largo maglione verde a collo alto e la biancheria. «Questo basterà».

Jean gli sorrise appena e si allontanò, lasciandolo alla sua riservatezza.

Armin arricciò le labbra e sprofondò il viso contro quel maglione, annusando profondamente il buon odore di Jean. Per la prima volta, pensare a lui non era agrodolce, ma anzi gli faceva vibrare di gioia il cuore.

  
Il giovane studente di biologia impiegò pochi minuti per tornare in cucina, trovando Jean alle prese con qualcosa che stava scaldando con il fornetto a microonde.

«Già pensi alla cena?», lo prese in giro Armin, avvicinandoglisi.

Jean annuì, mettendosi, però, in maniera strategica tra il vetro dell’elettrodomestico e il fidanzato. «Penso che dovresti andare a sederti sul divano, magari puoi prendere il plaid di camera mia», disse vago, mentre l’espressione gli si ammorbidiva nel vedere Armin: vestito con solo il suo maglione – dal taglio già di per sé largo e di due taglie in meno rispetto a quello che prima aveva Armin indosso –, che gli arrivava oltre metà coscia, sembrava il classico cliché dei vestiti rubati al fidanzato. Gli fece molta tenerezza in quei panni.

Armin annusò forte e sorrise, senza dire nulla. Era impossibile nascondere quel buon odore speziato che si stava espandendo per la stanza.

Come gli aveva detto Jean, andò a prendere la coperta in pile e, ubbidiente, si sedette sul divano ad aspettarlo.

_Pling!_

Nell’attesa, c’era una cosa che doveva fare: prese il telefono e iniziò a comporre un messaggio, non riuscendo a smettere di sorridere dolce.

«Tieni». La voce calda e pacata di Jean richiamò l’attenzione di Armin proprio mentre questi stava per inviare lo scritto.

«Grazie», rispose lui, prendendo la tazza di cioccolata bollente, adornata con un generoso ricciolo di panna montata sopra, che il fidanzato gli porgeva.

«Scrivi a tuo nonno?», domandò lui, mentre si sedeva accanto ad Armin, passandogli un braccio sulle spalle perché stessero vicini.

L’altro ragazzo fece quasi le fusa a quelle attenzioni. «No, a Eren e Mikasa, ma possono aspettare», spiegò, poggiando la tazza sulle gambe coperte dal plaid, mettendolo poi anche su quelle di Jean con il lembo libero che era rimasto. 

«Gli hai detto di noi?», chiese Jean in tono tranquillo.

Armin annuì. «Volevano essere avvisati, se fossi rimasto da te...», spiegò con aria complice.

«Ti prego, manda loro un messaggio prima, dicendo di leggerlo quando non ci sono i parenti, così si allontaneranno dal dottor Jeager e al figlio magari gli piglia un colpo e me ne libero», ghignò intrigato all’idea.

Armin gli diede un colpetto alle costole con il gomito. «Non essere così cattivo con Eren!», sbuffò, senza riuscire a trattenere un risolino.

«Lo sopporterò solo in nome del mio amore per te, ma non chiedermi di diventare suo amico», mise in chiaro Jean.

Armin sorrise e gli si accoccolò contro ancora di più. «Va bene».

Jean gli diede un altro bacio tra i capelli, per poi prendere una cucchiaiata di panna. 

Fu solo in quel momento che Armin notò che Jean aveva messo sopra la propria cioccolata non solo la panna, ma anche la cannella. Ecco un difetto del suo fidanzato, ma poteva sopportarlo, come questi avrebbe sopportato Eren. L’altro ragazzo vide la sua espressione poco convinta e ghignò. «Che c’è? Siamo già al nostro primo litigio?», chiese, per nulla preoccupato.

Armin scosse il capo. «La cannella...», disse con una smorfia.

«Non ti piace?».

«No...».

«Ma è ottima con la cioccolata, vuoi provare?», gli propose, porgendogli la bevanda calda.

Armin poggiò la propria tazza sul tavolino basso davanti a loro, e prese quella di Jean, facendo lo stesso. Il padrone di casa non fece in tempo a farsi domande che Armin si sporse verso di lui, posando delicatamente le labbra sulle sue, sporche appena di cioccolato.

Prima, nessuno dei due aveva voluto baciarsi di nuovo, preoccupati che non sarebbero riusciti più a staccarsi, e Armin pensò che quello fosse il momento buono per riprendere da dove erano stati interrotti. Le labbra di Jean erano morbide e sapevano di dolce cioccolata fondente, con quel tocco di cannella che Armin normalmente non avrebbe gradito, ma condivisa in quel modo aveva tutt’un altro fascino. Allacciò le braccia al suo collo, tirandolo appena a sé, lasciando che Jean lo stendesse sul divano, senza che il peso del suo corpo gravasse su quello dell’altro. Alla ricerca di un contatto ancora più profondo, presto le labbra di Armin si schiusero, lasciando che la sua lingua birichina scivolasse al labbro inferiore di Jean, leccandoglielo leggermente. «Uhm, magari non è poi così male questa cannella». A ogni parola sussurrata, la sua bocca sfiorava quella dell’altro.

«Ne vuoi ancora?», domandò Jean, puntellandosi meglio con i gomiti alla seduta del divano.

«No, per ora preferisco i tuoi baci al naturale», sorrise Armin, continuando a baciarlo piano e lento, mentre una mano saliva a coccolare la sua zazzera di capelli castani.

A Jean piaceva quel ritmo pigro e dolce, ma non passò molto che volle approfondire quel bacio lasciando che la propria lingua scivolasse nella bocca di Armin, il quale non fece nulla per impedirlo, anzi, lasciò che l’altro prendesse un minimo di sopravvento, volendo far saltar fuori un po’ della tempra focosa del ragazzo.

Nessuno cercò di più, nonostante la naturale reazione intima dei loro corpi, erano solo baci e carezze, come testimoniavano le mani, che vagavano dalla schiena, al petto, ai capelli e al viso, senza intrufolarsi sotto i vestiti. Si erano donati l’un l’altro il cuore con parole molto serie, e non volevano altro se non poter finalmente trascorrere del tempo a baciarsi dolcemente, gustandosi quelle labbra che avevano anelato per così tanto tempo.

Jean sapeva che ormai la panna doveva essersi del tutto sciolta a causa del cioccolato bollente, ma non se ne fece un problema: avrebbe continuato a baciare Armin finché non fosse diventato un freddo budino, piuttosto che interrompere quelle dolci coccole.

L’aria era pregna di morbidi mugolii e tenui schiocchi bagnati, ed entrambi i ragazzi si sentivano così bene in quel momento, che era come se baciare il sorriso dell’altro li stesse ricaricando a vicenda.

Quel momento idilliaco venne appena scalfito dal cellulare di Jean, che suonò breve, segno che gli era arrivato un messaggio.

«Ignoralo...», mormorò Armin, sentendo che Jean stendeva il braccio verso il tavolino.

«E se fossero i miei che vogliono autoinvitarsi a cena?», chiese Jean, prima che Armin lo rapisse in un profondo bacio mozzafiato, lasciandolo andare solo dopo parecchi secondi.

«Magari ti chiamerebbero... E, poi, cosa cambia, ora come ora?», sussurrò, tornando a stendersi meglio. Entrambi avevano le gote imporporate, e le labbra rosse e gonfie per quella sessione di baci della quale nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo quantificare la durata.

Jean guardò un attimo il proprio telefono e protese il braccio, poi ci ripensò. Armin aveva ragione: anche se i genitori si fossero presentati sottocasa, non avevano più alcuna messinscena da preparare. Armin era il suo fidanzato, e lo amava. Sogghignando, Jean accarezzò una guancia di Armin con le nocche della mano più vicina, per poi mettersi a sedere, tirandoselo in grembo. «Hai ragione», mormorò, dandogli tanti piccoli baci sul volto, facendolo ridere emozionato. Afferrò una delle due tazze, prese un piccolo sorso di cioccolata addolcita dalla panna sciolta e lo offrì ad Armin con un altro bacio. In quel modo, consumarono entrambe le porzioni, sorridendo felici, stretti nel loro abbraccio. Forse avrebbero dovuto impiegare quel tempo a parlare e a chiarirsi meglio a proposito di quegli ultimi due mesi passati a gravitarsi intorno, ma non ne sentivano il bisogno. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per quelle cose; in quel momento volevano solo non allontanare mai la bocca da quella dell’altro.

«Ti bacerei fino ad addormentarmi...», soffiò Armin, sentendo poi Jean stendersi di schiena sui cuscini del divano.

«Mi pare un’ottima idea», rispose lui, divertito.

Armin, recuperò il plaid e lo usò a mo’ di mantello, stendendosi poi sul fidanzato. «Ti amo, Jean...».

«Ti amo anche io, Armin».

  
E, intanto che i due fidanzati si coccolavano, una domanda retorica appariva come notifica non letta sullo schermo dello smartphone del padrone di casa: “Jean-bo, venite da noi a Capodanno, vero?”.

Fine  
XShade-Shinra

**Author's Note:**

> \- "The Great Escape" è la seconda ending della prima serie dell'anime di Shingeki.  
>  \- Il carattere della madre di Jean l'ho preso dall'OVA#2, mentre quello del padre, poiché non l'abbiamo mai visto se non un attimo di sfuggita, l'ho dovuto inventare, ecco perché nella storia è soprattutto la madre a parlare tra i due.  
>  \- Dallo stesso OVA ho preso anche l'informazione che Jean sia portato per il disegno.  
>  \- Il fatto che Armin in una modern!AU porti gli occhiali è stato preso dall'ultimo ciclo di fake preview del manga, che parlano appunto delle avventure dei protagonisti di Shingeki in una scuola superiore americana; così come il suo essere nerd (si ringrazia anche la serie "Attack on Titan: Junior High" per quello!).  
>  \- La parte degli sformatini di spinaci è un tributo al film Disney "Le Follie dell'Imperatore".  
>  \- In un'intervista, il mangaka ha detto che inizialmente Armin e Jean erano un unico PG, e che poi dopo li ha scissi in due distinti (se non sono anime gemelle loro...); è per questo motivo che ho voluto spendere qualche riga per parlare del professor Aronnax (sia naturalista che medico, come Jean e Armin in questa FF). Sì, scusate, anche io amo Verne. XD
> 
> Grazie a tutti i coraggiosi che sono giunti fino alla fine!
> 
> Buona Feste! ^^ 


End file.
